Am I really what you wanted?
by Serenichii
Summary: Serenity and Endymion, meant to be, right? Wrong. Maybe. Well, when Cleomedes steps into the picture, Princess Serenity decides Endymion just may not be the one. Updating/revising as of Oct. 2012!
1. Two Hearts

She walked out to the balcony, her gown flowing like a river beneath her. The night was beautiful and pure, and she couldn't get over how many diamond-shining stars were twinkling in the night sky. Everything above her was radiant, impossible, and unattainable. Paramount in its unreachable status was Earth. She loved to look upon the Earth every night, watching storms and seasons pass across its face with such raw beauty.

She had always been infatuated with the blue planet, and soon her infatuation would be given a chance at love. The only love she might ever truly know. For so long, she had been passed around from Prince to Prince in a pathetic attempt at finding true love. Granted, it was useless. Love and arranged marriages? What a laugh.

Arranged marriages were all she had. Another arranged marriage, one that had been decided before she was even born, was about to become real. She gave her mother credit, for allowing her some small chance at real love; that was all dust now. It was time to spirit off to Earth, and meet her betrothed. She had her hopes, as she always had. Maybe, this time, he would be gentle and sweet. Maybe he would be tall and handsome; strong-willed and determined. Maybe he would just want the same things she wanted.

Even thinking it seemed folly. She knew that wasn't the way of it, that that would _never _be the way of it. She could only hope. . .

So she went on, gazing at the Earth. She wondered what her Prince was thinking at that moment. . . did he feel the same? Were they both trapped by eachother?

"Endymion. . . who are you?"

-Earth-

He walked out to the rose garden, looking up into the bright blue sky at the full, early-risen moon. It was so white and pure, and almost surreal. He couldn't help but think about the tidings he had just been given.

_"Endymion, you're betrothed."_

Endymion, you're betrothed. Endymion, your life is over. Endymion, you can't trust anyone. Endymion had been summoned to his fathers chambers under the assumption that they'd be sharing their usual tea together. Even still, he _had_ had an inky suspicion. . . or maybe a premonition even, that this wasn't just the usual tea time.

"_Endymion, you're betrothed. You have been since your birth. I know I should have told you. . .but I figured you'd be over this phase of yours before your 18__th__ Birthday. . ."_

"_Father," Endymion began icily "what phase, pray tell, are you referring to?"_

"_Your phase with Princess Tranquility of the Plutonian Moon. I had always felt like it was just a passing fancy. I misjudged your commitment, and I am to blame for not stepping in before it was too late."_

"_Yes, father. You certainly misjudged my commitment. I have vowed myself to Tranquility for life. I do intend to keep my vow, no matter what. So it would appear we are at an impasse."_

"_Endymion, in matters of State there are no impasses. There is only action. Considering that this betrothal was decided and acknowledged when you were but a lad of four, I can understand how this might be frustrating for you. I need you to understand though, we need this alliance and I need you to be the son and Prince I know that you are. Put your Kingdom before yourself, as I have tried to teach you."_

Endymions Father was so completely infuriating! How could he just expect Endymion to throw Tranquility back to Charon and say 'have a nice life, sorry about that last four years we spent together'!? All Endymion could think about was how in over his head he had gotten with her, and how deep a trouble he'd be in when the court found out just the level of commitment he'd _really_ ascended in their relationship.

As he trod about through the rose garden, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful they looked after the rain. Though the rain had been present many hours prior, it began to appear as though everything was a great deal prettier. It was amazing how things worked like that; one moment, all the world was grey and dismal, and the next it was vivid and full of wonderment.

He couldn't help but wonder if the Princess had ever seen colours like these, or smelled the beautiful fragrances of the Earth. He couldn't help but wonder if he could ever have the love of his life and keep his people in mind and heart at the same time. For so long he'd been spoiled by freedom, his father being the semi-inattentive parent that he was. Endymion had always got good marks with his tutors, and excelled greatly in practices of strategy and battle with his companions. For this reason, and good reason it was, he was given essentially free reign over his personal affairs.

Fat lot of good that had done him.

Princess Serenity, huh? His eyes turned to the Moon in the sky of their own accord. Was she beautiful? What were her dreams? Had she been raised to be a good, dutiful sovereign? Could her heart be gentle and kind?

"Serenity. . . who are you?"

-Moon-

There was a party going on in the ballroom. Another cotillion she was expected to attend of course, a reason to parade her about and show her off for the Royal accomplishment that she was. Her mother had done so well to bring her up properly, and make her grow into a beautiful young woman. For all appearances, at least, that's exactly what she was.

Serenity was only fourteen years old, but she could've passed easily for seventeen. She had beautiful sunshine yellow hair, trailing down to her heels in the traditional Mooninite Odango style. She was only about 150 centimeters in height, but that didn't bother her so much, her Mum didn't get taller until her later years. She tended towards the white gowns favored by most descendants of her bloodline, as regality and purity were foremost in the image her family wanted to present as rulers.

Her looks were her only strong point, or at least that was how she felt. Serenity was too clumsy, too awkward, and too rude to be considered a true lady (behind closed doors). Serenity had a trouble being a lady when so many arrogant, proud Princes from insert-planet-here came to tote her off as a prize. She felt like a poorly produced stuff-toy at a carnival. They'd all been much the same over the last couple of years; since she'd reached an appropriate courting age. The Moon _was _the strongest Kingdom in the solar system, and as such it was highly coveted. Not only was Serenity the only living heir, the inheritance was matrilineal in any case; she herself was highly coveted and thus, a prize to be won.

No one loves a prize, not truly. For a time it's special and shiny, sure. After a time it gets put away and collects dust on the shelf though. . . what kind of love is that?

Serenity wanted love. That's all she wanted. Maybe not to love someone, but that the someone whom chose her, loved her. She was sick of being showed and complimented and eyed. She was tired of the same old sweet talk and empty promises. She couldn't care if the man was some Prince from a fallen kingdom, just as long as he cared about the Princess Serenity inside.

She knew that was just a dream, and that decided marriages never worked out that way. She still couldn't help but dream the hopeless dream. In fact, hopelessness was her only hope. Her only sanity lay in the wish that love would find her.

"_Maybe tomorrow, love will find me._"

-Earth-

It had been decided that the Moon Princess and her court would arrive on the morrow, sometime in the early evening.

Endymions entire world felt small and confined. He couldn't escape her, and he knew it. He couldn't weedle out of his duty to the Earth, either, and he knew it. What was most frustrating was the knowledge itself. He wished he could feign ignorance and just throw a tantrum. Unfortunately, he could not.

"_Maybe tomorrow, it won't be so bad. Maybe I'll find a new friend."_

Authors Note: Well hello, there. It's Sunday, September 30 2012, and I have once again come back to my story. Over the years the story has never left my thoughts. Reading over it, I realize a lot of it makes little sense even after SEVERAL revisions and so, I am here to alleviate that. I make no promises to complete the story, although it is significantly possible being as I have a computer and am now out of job corps lol. For now, lets just hope I can turn it into an even better story so that finishing it seems worth my while.


	2. Well, That was Anticlimactic

He had officially decided, upon thinking, that he didn't want to be there to receive the Princess when she arrived. Over the course of the evening Endymion had been mulling it over, and losing sleep besides. He'd been pretty resolved to do this for the Earth and all that business a couple hours ago… but now he wasn't so sure. He figured that no matter what, as an honorable man, he would have to stay with Tranquility thus rendering him incapable of marrying Serenity anyways. So why should he even be buggered to receive her?

-Moon-

It was a matter of less than twelve hours, now. In the time it took her to get a gown made, Serenity would be on the Earth prancing about the Palace of the Terrans, trying her best to pretend she was just another Moon Girl. She would don her poker face and be just an ordinary prize at the carnival, a potential trophy-wife.

Granted, only a few hours ago she had been relatively optimistic about the entire situation, but now it was the wee hours of the morning and she wasn't so sure things would turn out so romantically. She just wasn't that lucky. So she decided to put her hopes to rest, and try to get some sleep.

-Earth-

Today was the day. The day she was supposed to arrive, and ruin absolutely everything for him. He planned on "missing" her by about ten or fifteen minutes. Enough time to be believable, but not so much that it would be obvious. That way he can have a nice write to Tranquility or read a few poems or something along those lines. He had been planning to invite Tranquility to the receiving Ball of the Moon court, just to prove his love for her even further to his Father.

"_What a time that ball will be,"_ Endymion mused _"I'll completely ignore Princess Serenity; blatantly shower Princess Tranquility with affection; and I will openly pledge my unending commitment to Tranquility at the end of the night. Let's see what Father has to say about that!"_

As he thought about Tranquility, he found that he couldn't wait to see her. He remembered her from the last time they had met. She had grown so much since the meeting before. She was now coming into her womanhood. She looked every part the Tranquility Dynasty royal she was. Long brown hair, luscious legs, gorgeous proportions, even for her small stature, and of course, she had the voice like music that killed Endymion. Every time she spoke it was like a choir of Angels had descended upon the room she occupied. Tranquility, in a word, was perfection.

He kept getting more excited for the arrival of the Serenity Princess, because it gave him more reasons to see Princess Tranquility. He wanted to see her so much. She had been gone for months now, hiding out on Charon. They'd both mutually decided that it would be for the best if she disappeared from the public eye for a while. It'd sort of accentuated the distance in their relations towards eachother, but he'd mostly written it off as a product of their physical distance.

_"But enough of this nonsense. . ."_ he thought sternly to himself, _"I must be off to the library to compose my letter, and 'lose track of time'."_ and at this, he chuckled heartily to himself, and thought himself a genius.

-Serenity-

**-a/n**: this next sequence is in the native tongue of the Moon, which is Japanese. So just… imagine this in a language you don't even speak :D-

"Serenity, how are you feeling about meeting this new suitor? You seem very anxious." The Moon Queen said evenly.

"Aye, Mother. I am just a little bit. After what happened with the Chugoku Prince, I fear I will never find a proper suitor. I hope this one isn't like to rape, as the last one you chose was." Serenity offered, with a little too much cheek.

"Well, I suppose it's difficult to be grateful when you're as spoiled as Usagi, mini-Queen of the Moon. Notify me when the graceful, eloquent daughter I raised returns."

"Spoiled? Spoiled! Really? Spoiled is what I am then? I don't want to marry a man who's only in the whole thing for my virginity, and you deign to term me _spoiled_?! How about _you_ notify _me_ when my MOTHER returns, you swine!"

Serenity's Mum got up and left. Serenity followed in a humiliated silence, thinking to herself: "_How could I have just yelled at her? And for what? Telling her the Chinese provinces' Prince was a complete snob! Smart one! What do I do now? She'll never let me find my own love at this rate. She'll probably force me to marry this. . . thing I'm about to meet. Fantastic. Way to go Serenity._"

As Serenity climbed miserably into the carriage that would take them to the Earthling Palace, she couldn't help but wonder what this weeks slime-ball would look like. He probably had a muscular build, with intense sword training to help, and jet-black hair, a chiseled chin, and deep brown eyes you could stare into forever. He probably looked really angry all the time, and only had warmth to his face when he was looking at someone endeared to him. She had a pretty sexy, yet stern image built up in her head.

Serenity sulked with her head low when she looked to her Mum, and found a cold glare being thrown her way. She knew it, Serenity would have to marry Endymion, or any other prospect her Mum liked at this rate. Fan-effing-tastic. She rolled her eyes, and sunk even further into self-wallowing and pity, making a noticeable fit of it. Her Mum lightened her facial expression, but openly pointed out how many ways in which she noticed how childish Serenity still was.

The Moon princess directed her attention to the window, looking for the castle in the distance, wondering about the building style, colouring, and just the generalized grandeur it expelled from its appearance. She wanted to know how snooty his parents were. But the attempt was vain, for she couldn't see anything with all the. . . tall plants? What were those things anyways?

"Hey, uhm, Mum? What are those tall plant-things blocking the view of everything?" She asked her Mum in a meek voice.

"Those are. . . Firwoods, I do believe. That's the breed though, the name of the plant itself is Tree." She replied shortly, like the question came from a five year old and not her own daughter.

Well, at least Serenity had gotten her answer. Trees? Firwood Trees? What did they do anyways? Why would someone want something that tall blocking their view of the beautiful, blue sky? Serenity decided the Earth was far too green.

At this point, she didn't care though. She couldn't drag her attention away from the idea of meeting another Prince. She couldn't stop thinking in the back of her mind that maybe, just possibly, he wasn't going to be as big an asshole as the other ones.

_"I __especially hope he isn't like the Chinese prince. Man was that guy a total rapist__." _

The Chinese prince from the Chugoku province on the Moon, he had been a prospect. The instant they were alone together, he tried many times to undress the Princess. Luckily she had been sword training since birth (practically), or she'd be pregnant by now.

Something was coming up in the distance, and it wasn't a silly tree. It looked like a structure. . . a cathedral perhaps? No, something bigger. . . holy god, it was a palace. Holy mother of Selene. . . this thing was HUGE.

"Hey Mama, is that overbearing behemoth of a building _The Palace_?"

"Yes. That would be the Imperial Palace."

The palace. . . it really was the palace of Endymion. Holy god. Snooty. . . was an understatement. Big, huge, understatement.

-Endymion-

"I wonder where those Moon Kingdom people are! They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! And where in the bloody name of Heaven is my SON?! When I find that boy, and no one else is present, I'll have his head on a pike!" His Father was a little beyond angry, even 'pissed-off' wasn't a good descriptor. This was rage. He was hearing it all from about two stories above, on an observation bridge. He was splitting silently with laughter, almost in tears. His father was red and almost punching it out of the guards, the location of his son. It was too funny.

Then he pushed his limit, and laughed out loud. Father instantly looked up, and blew a fuse.

"ENDYMION! YOU BASTARD! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER IF I DON'T SEE YOU STANDING NEXT TO ME IN 20 SECONDS I SWEAR. . ." But he was running too fast to catch it all. By 10 seconds he had gone down four flights of stairs and two banisters (which resulted in a painful blow to his nether parts) and was running down the hallway that led straight to the reception foyer. And there, in 15 seconds, he was standing next to his father.

"Father might I mention that unless you are a woman, I cannot be a bastard?"

"Oh you just quiet up boy. They'll be here any moment."

As he stood there, despising his own childishness, he heard the trumpet blare. That was the announcement that the gates were being opened to receive guests. He was not pleased at the idea of having to _actually_ meet the Princess Moon.

"_Father told me she probably doesn't speak much if any of the common tongue. What sort of marriage would this lead to, if allowed to come to fruition?"_

The doors opened slowly, and the light from the beautiful day made the Moon court black silhouettes of humans. Endymion couldn't determine which was the Princess, or the Queen, or anyone for that matter. In a matter of seconds, the procession of servants and royals was through the doors and standing in the main hall with Endymion and his Father. Endymion looked in shock at all the white he was seeing, and all the gray hair. He wasn't sure if any of these people were old, or just well. . .old.

"Ano. . . He-row. I am QUWEENu SUREhNITEE. Thank you foru allowingu our courtu to stay on EURUTHU. I am GURATUFUUR." Queen Serenity's English was shaky, and she had a pretty heavy accent. Endymion was having a trouble de-coding what she had just said, but his Father beat him to the punch.

"Thank you, Queen Serenity. Not only for brushing up on your English, but also for gracing us with your presence. Feel free to make yourself at home, and wander the grounds. Our home is your home."

Now it was Endymions turn.

"Thank you so very much your gracious majesty Serenity. I am so pleased to make your beautiful acquaintance, and the Princess Moons as well I'm sure. . ." He stopped and looked around, hoping the Serenity Princess had taken her cue and would step forward, but no one made a move. Queen Serenity chuckled slightly, and Endymion kissed the Queens hand before resuming ". . .Where is the Princess, if I may?"

"PURINCESS SURENITIY is not with usu. She was sleep and had her brought fasteru." Interesting how she said Serenity differently in each of their names.

"She was sleep?" Endymion was lost entirely.

"I think what the Queen means to say is that the Princess fell asleep, so they had her brought here faster and put her to bed in her apartments?" Endymions Father didn't sound very sure of his translation.

"Yes your majesty, Princess Serenity was received an hour ago, on schedule. She is on the third floor in her assigned accommodations. Shall we wake her?" A random servant offered up this knowledge maybe a little belatedly.

"No, that won't be necessary. Will it Endymion?"

"No father, not at all."

And that was that.

**a/n**: So in case you didn't notice, the Queen Serenity (and in later portions of the story, Princess Serenity) has an accent. Now I mentioned above that the Mooninites speak Japanese. Anyways. So exchanges between Mooninites will not have accents. But Mooninite-to-Earthling exchanges will involve accents. FYI.


	3. Practicing The Alphabet

She awoke in strange settings, and knew instantly where she was. She couldn't remember anything, except falling asleep on the way to the Palace. It was almost surreal to wake up in this place. In any event, she felt restless. She threw on a light robe over her wrinkled gown, and began her adventure through the Earthling Palace; beginning with the apartment.

The room itself was definitely an 'apartment'. There was everything but a kitchen (of course). There was a small reception room in the entrance hall; living room; private entrance and exit to the washroom and sleeping chamber; and even a balcony. What she loved was that even though the room was monochrome, there was curvature and roundness to the place; the architecture felt almost… living. After lingering a moment, she heard a noise. She turned to face the picture window, and discovered it was all wet on the outside, like it had been sweating.

She wandered to the main entrance and opened the doors into the hallway. She poked her head out, hoping in vain that no one would be around to bother her. No one passed by for a few moments, so she deemed it safe to roam. She was in the mood for reading, so she made the/a library her mission.

Upon meandering, she noticed how entirely empty the place was. She knew it was night time and all, but how late was it? How long had she slept?

After a few embarrassing doors opened and some general invading of privacy, she finally came upon a study with a fairly extensive collection of books. Of course, at this rate, 5 simple books could keep her occupied for a goodly few hours. Serenity was teaching herself the written common language of Earth. Speaking it wasn't a trouble, but reading it was. Seeing as signing treaties and whatnot involved reading them… well there was an obvious problem if she remained illiterate.

Princess Serenity picked a fairly heavy volume off of a shelf that read 'POETRY'. She loved poetry. Of course on the moon, most poetry was traditional haiku. Terran poetry had a certain appeal to it, like the last cookie in the jar. She knew she shouldn't eat the cookie before dinner, or else her Mum would know, but it was so good, and delicious… and that was the way Terran poets wrote their words.

"T-t-he, the fi-fi-ish, the fish an-d the bi-bi-rdd. The Fish and The Bird!" Serenity announced to herself, upon reading aloud the title of the poem. She put her face back into the volume and continued sounding out all of the letters to herself, taking full delight in her ease at reading a foreign language.

-Endymion-

He wanted to at least get his mind off of this whole 'Princess Serenity' bit, so he was making a bee-line for his private study. He had been lying in bed restless for hours at this point; the walking would do him good.

As Endymion neared the study, he could've sworn he heard a voice coming from within. Seeing as he was relatively sure that no one knew where this study was, and rather that it even existed, this was mildly puzzling to Endymion.

He inched over to the door, knelt down to the keyhole, and listened. He heard a voice like an angel... sounding out what would have been poetry, had it not been bastardized by a miserable accent.

Endymion mustered up the whole of his composure (which wasn't much seeing as it was three in the morning), and opened the door just a little bit (fool of him to leave it unlocked). What he saw when he looked in was completely appalling: A moon girl, probably a servant, reading in his study!

Left completely unable to maintain any composure at this point, he decided it wise not to interrupt her. He didn't want a bad impression with the moon court if he hoped even to ally with them. He focused all of his anger on an image of Princess Tranquility in his mind, and the emotion began to dissipate. Endymion must have been sighing, because the sweet voice died...

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" Serenity was mildly confused as to why someone was in the study, closing his eyes; smiling; in what appeared to be his night clothes.

"Oh, m'lady, do pardon me. I'm honestly here to ask you the same question. You see, this is a predicament we're in." Endymion was partially embarrassed. He probably looked like a horny teenager...

"Um, I'm terribly sorry! This must be your study? I'm so sorry that I have intruded upon your privacy."

"Well it's not exactly _my _study… but that's not relevant. May I ask your name, lady?" it was passing strange how polite he could be at quarter-past-three in the morning.

"Tsukino Usagi. Or Just Usagi, if you wish to drop formalities." Serenity didn't feel the need to let him know she was a royal. Better to keep it simple.

"Tsoo-Kih-Noo Yew-Saw-Gee? You must be from the Moon." Endymion was right on the mark when he heard her reading… she didn't actually have such a terrible accent.

"Umm, Usagi does translate over to 'Bunny' in commonspeak… if that is easier for you?" She knew it, an Earthling. It was such an incredible disappointment that Moonspeak wasn't a required language in the educations of Terrans.

"Bunny. It sounds sort of juvenile, but I suppose it will have to do. I'm sorry my Mooninite is a bit past horrifyingly disgraceful." Endymion was now slightly mortified for having ridiculed this girl in his mind. She may not have a perfect accent, but at least she was bi-lingual.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but may I ask your name?"

"My name?" _'Does she need to know that I'm Endymion? She doesn't seem to have the slightest inclination... and really, there's no point in telling her. Let's have a bit of fun!'_ "Mamoru. My parents were infatuated with the Japanese language, and so it was that they named me Mamoru." _"Good one, tell her some random name in Mooninite… she'll probably say it means 'dog pheces' or something. Good one…"_

"Mamoru? So, you're a protector then? Whom do you protect, Mamoru?"

"Whom do I… protect? Well, at this point I suppose only myself. One should protect what is important to them, right?"

"That's true. Protecting something or someone that is special is very honorable. Even when it is your own life that you protect; one's own life is the most sacred." She felt an overwhelming need to keep talking to him no matter what…but the conversation was taking a turn for the heavy.

"How insightful, Bunny. Tell me, what is it that you protect?" He needed to keep talking to her. He didn't understand why… he just knew he needed to.

"I protect my heart, Mamoru."

There was nothing he could say. Endymion wanted to know what she meant, but he was suddenly shy. She looked so vulnerable before him; a faint pink blush stardusting her cheeks. The need to draw all of her secrets out into the open was tugging at his consciousness but he just couldn't ask her anything. What a strange turn of events this was. He needed to clear his head.

"Well," he began uncomfortably "I apologize, Bunny. This conversation has left me feeling thoughtful and, well…" he trailed off stupidly.

"No, I understand completely! What a strange conversation! I'll be on my way. Please, though, have a good evening. I am sorry for leaving you contemplative… don't be wroth with me if we meet again?"

Her smile was so pleasant, and he could tell she was going to get him into _deep _trouble. How, though, could he deny such a sweet smile? "Oh Bunny, I sense I could never be wroth with you."

With that, she quietly placed the book down on the near table, and waltzed out of the room.

-Serenity-

She had not slept a wink, her heart aflutter from the early encounter. She'd asked Luna what the strange sweat was on the windows in an attempt to distract herself; Luna had spent the better part of an hour giving her a science lesson on what was called Rain. When dawn came, she bolted to the garden.

Now she skipped through the roses, and out into an open field. The rain was coming down strong, but to Serenity, it felt perfectly amazing and soothing. She couldn't have been any happier. She picked a rose and began singing, and continued skipping and dancing about. Her dress was twirling all around her, and her hair, though in odango, seemed so elegant in the soft light of the young day.

-Endymion-

He was up in his room reading; heard a beautiful voice, and instantly thought of Bunny. He knew for certain it must be her. She must've been down in garden… he began imagining her face during their strange conversation earlier this morning.

Endymion let the image go quickly in an offhand sort of manner.

"_So what if she's a good songstress, and adorable to boot? She probably just has singing lessons. I need to put that girl out of my mind! I'm already in a decent pickle as it stands."_ Yet even as he thought this to himself, Bunnys adorable face returned unbidden to his mind. It warmed him to his core.


	4. Dreaming of Our Song

"_ I want to love you Mamoru! You just… can't understand me though. . ."_

"_No, Usagi. I love you! Since we met, you've always been on my mind. She doesn't mean anything to me… not now, not anymore! Why can't you just accept that I love you!"_

"_You love pigeons!"_

"_Ah-ee NO SERENICHII-HIME DESU!"_

"_You have a really awful accent."_

"_Does that really matter right now? I love you. It's all that matters to me… is to be with you… "_

"_What about destiny and fate and all of that. . ."_

_It's been an eternity since we finally told eachother the truth about our feelings. We became engaged. . . but soon She started sending him letters again. It was as soon as I started letting my Japanese slip out again… he just lost interest in me. I'm not his princess anymore. . . I'm just Serenity._

"_I want to believe you Mamoru… but you're still in love with Minako."_

"_But Serenity… I… need you."_

She awoke in a cold sweat. The dream was so real. . . she had been crying in her sleep. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, and her hair was soaked in perspiration… she was beginning to think the cookies before bed were a bad idea.

Serenity was shaken, and though she was the best sleeper… ever… she couldn't return to the land of dreams. Her eyes refused to stay closed.

-Endymion-

"_Usagi! I love you! You are my Princess! My only Love! I need you. . ."_

"_For what, pray tell, Mamoru?!"_

"_To complete me… without you, I can never be whole. . ."_

"_I complete your fairying FACE Mamoru!"_

"_Why do you insist upon hurting me so Usagi-hime?"_

"_Why do you insist upon butchering my language?"_

"_It would appear as though we've come to a consensus."_

_Usagi and I, we fight like cats and dogs. Worse-so, we fight like our Parents do. Almost two years ago we confessed our love for eachother, and then announced our future marriage. . . but the love was short-lived. She changed. She started to insult me, in Japanese, thinking I was too thick to understand. She would sneak off at night. . . and not return till dawn. She accused me of having an affair with Minako. . . her cousin. We had conceived a child, Usagi and I, for christs sakes. Incest has never appealed to me as a way of life. . ._

"_My Princess, why can't you just accept that I love you?"_

"_You love pigdeons!"_

_"Well bugger you too, Serenity."_

He sprang right up. . . sweating all over. He couldn't shake the dream. Him and Usagi. . . together? Having a fight? It was bizarre. He had gone to bed, thinking only of Tranquility, and ended up dreaming once again of Usagi. Endymion was having trouble coping with this.

He tried his best to fall again into sleep, but he found no peace. He got up, lit a candle, and began reading a volume of a self-teaching Japanese book.

**a/n**: And here it finally is. Chieko Kawabe, Misono, and some good photoshop tutorials drove me to write this. It got me feeling creative. Dun ask, I'm a crazy psycho fangirl. I didn't plan for it to be too long. . . only a page or so, just to tide you over till my writers block ends.


	5. The Bond

She hadn't been awake long since the dream, but she decided to do something she would most likely regret. She began to call on the powers of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou in an attempt to transport herself to Mamorus room. Her aura shone and she began to de-materialize. In the blink of an eye, she'd vanished.

She appeared in a hallway, somewhere within the Palace. In front of her there was a door, so she opened it and immediately her eyes landed on the giant bed. The room was dimly lit with oil lamps in the sconces, and she could see that the bed was one of the few black objects in the room. These walls were a deep blue, and the carpet was a plush green. It reminded her of being outside. All the furniture was upholstered in black silk, and the bedclothes were black silk as well. This couldn't _possibly _be Mamorus room, could it? The appointments were much too fine; her room was less luxuriant.

Looking back at the bed, Serenity noticed a body occupying it. She crept over in her most Princessly and snoopish manner, to find that it was Mamoru. So the Ginzuishou _had_ led her to the right room. Strange that Mamoru would have such fine accommodations. . . No matter, though. Customs and economy were different on Earth; servants were probably compensated better.

Now she was here, but what to do? What was the point in coming? She decided to have a seat on the bed and watch Mamoru a while. Maybe that would satisfy her.

"Good evening, Bunny. Fancy meeting you here." Endymion said, deciding to reveal that he had, in fact, been awake the entire time.

"Indeed, quite rather. I was just. . . uhm. . . hi." Serenity managed dumbly.

"So, it would appear as though you're sort of in my bedchamber. I don't really know how you got here and I'm not sure I want to know. I am, however, interested to know _why_ you're here."

"Well, it's like this: I was sound asleep in my bed, and I was dreaming quite vividly. The dream went something along the lines of you and I being in love. But the love wasn't going so well and we were fighting. I woke up in a cold sweat and tears, to be perfectly honest. In any event, I called upon Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and asked it to guide me to you. . . So here I am."

"Maboroshi no what?" Endymion wasn't really able to grasp the foreign language yet.

"The Mystical Silver Crystal. All Mooninites have a connection of some sort to it. But only Royals can officially use its full power. Being as I am a servant of the Princess, I am able to use it a bit more extensively than a commoner. Thus I am able to randomly appear in your bedchamber, for example."

"Riiiiight then. Let's just stick to calling it 'Crystal', and I'll ignore the part where you essentially have magical stalker powers. In any case, I too had the same dream. I woke up drenched, though not with tears; I'm a man after all. Passing queer, don't you think? We had the same dream." Endymion knew right off that there was something _happening_ here. He took dreams relatively serious… particularly ones as intense as the last. Were he and Bunny bonded in some way?

"It is really something. I'm not one to write this sort of occurrence off so easily. Tell me Mamoru, what's going on in your life?" Serenity knew it was time to get to the bottom of this dream. She also felt like maybe she and Mamoru were kindred spirits; maybe they were bonded by fate. The unrelenting desire to talk to him was strongest of all, and so she had to answer to its call.

"I'm a servant too, as you may have guessed. I'm a servant to the Kingdom and the Earth, equally as much as Prince Endymion. In servitude, as I'm sure you're well aware, there isn't much time or consideration for ones own feelings. I have spent a lot of time thinking about you today, I will admit. Talking to you in the library the other night was the first time I'd really spoken with any woman on a baser, human level. Though society might consider our first meeting wholly improper… I found it to be an awakening of sorts."

"Mamoru," she began shakily. How could this person before her be feeling much the same as herself? How could they be so alike? "I think I just really, really need to talk to you about everything ever. Is that okay?"

"Bunny, I feel the same way. Tell me, what's going on in _your _life?"

"Well… you see; I suffer from a betrothal. I have already met numerous suitors and danced the same dance so many times. I just wish I knew what it felt like to love and be loved. I'm scared, too, though. What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm too naïve? What if I'm not beautiful? So many doubts…" she trailed off before she sounded _too _insecure.

"Bunny, that's all silly. You're well enough as a person; beyond charming; beautiful to a fault; and you seem mature and aware enough for your age I suppose. How old are you? I never even asked." He knew so little about _just_ Bunny, it was hard to believe that they could talk so openly without even knowing the others age.

"Fourteen. I am barely a young lady, honestly. I guess at my age I oughtn't worry about such frivolities as love and 'being good enough'. I should stick to being contrite and dutiful. In the same way you're a servant to the Earth, I am a servant to the Moon. As such, I ought to just accept my fate and honor my parents' wishes… but I just can't let myself without putting up _some_ kind of fight."

"I understand Bunny."

The conversation seemed to fade into space. A silence settled over the room for a time.

"Mamoru… I got so caught up in my own problems! I forgot to ask how old you were. I'm sorry." Serenity couldn't believe how rude she had been. She was genuinely curious too. He seemed so worldly and knowledgeable; endearingly gentle and understanding, too. Mamoru was just the type of man she would like for a husband. Could Endymion ever become like this?

"Eighteen. I'm a man now. My parents passed when I was five, so I feel as though I've been a man almost my whole life." This was only partially a lie, of course. Endymions Mother had passed at that time, though obviously his Father was hale as ever.

"Oh, Mamoru! That must've been devastating. I'm so sorry for your loss." Her voice was leaden with sorrow.

"No, Bunny. It's okay, you didn't _ask_ me about my parents. I sort of just offered the information at random…"

"That's okay too though? Imeandontworryaboutrandomlyo fferingupunrelatedinformatio n… I want to know about you I mean." She was so excited and embarrassed she couldn't even form an entire thought properly.

"Well, okay then? I guess I will have to take your word for it, won't I? Do you always talk that fast when you're embarrassed?"

"I'mnotembar… Yeah… I guess I do haha." Serenity awkwardly put her hand on the back of her head so she could just pat her hair. Heat rose in her cheeks and she knew she was blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush, Bunny! You don't have to be embarrassed, though. I want to know about you, too, you know? That's why I haven't asked you to leave yet."

"Mamoru, do you plan on being a husband someday?"

"I do. I want to be a good husband and a loving Father; when that day comes. It is one of my dearest dreams. What about you? Wife? Mother?"

"With all my negative experiences thusfar in the game of love… I am a bit jaded. However, I do love children so much! One day I hope to have a brood of them; a horde even. I want to raise them up right and play with them and teach them to be kind and loving and generous. As for the wife portion that goes with it? Well, I plan to be obedient and supportive of my future husband no matter what, as that is my duty; love would just be so much better, though."

"You can't let your heart remain so empty. Life is full of wonderment, Usagi. Take this strange feeling between us? Can you really feel that love is not possible in your arranged marriage? Granted, we're not in love, but there's definitely _something _happening here. We've only spent a few days together. You have the rest of your life to cultivate love with your prospective husband; it's not impossible, nor is it hopeless."

"Mamoru! You said my name correctly! Though, focusing on your main point, I guess you're right. I shouldn't give up hope so easily. My dreams are all I have, and I know that I should work to make them come true."

"That's the spirit, Usagi." Endymion felt so proud of his little Bunny. _His_ little Bunny. He definitely wanted her to be his. If only he could make it so. Tonight, he could. Just this once, he could have her. Not even to bed, but maybe to really love.

Tranquility… She'd never been like this. Surely, she'd become less and less innocent over the years they'd been together. Particularly in the last six-ish months, Tranquility had been relatively reclusive and almost hateful. She'd had her reasons for that, which on some levels those reasons were valid. Tranquility didn't have to be so distant from him though. The distance wasn't new or relevant, either. It had been steadily growing over a couple of years. She hadn't talked to Endymion about anything non-political in ages.

"Mamoru… how does one cultivate love?" Serenity didn't even know the first steps. "Does it have to do with touching eachother; knowing eachother; _being_ eachother?"

"Usa… it's just that. That's all part of the journey two people take together to become one. It takes a whole lifetime to learn another person. Touching them, knowing them, being them… those are all the water; food; and sunlight that provides nutrients for the love to grow."

"To learn someone… that includes touching them? Are those one in the same?" Serenity was beginning to feel a racing in her heart, and a need arising within several parts of her. Deep in her soul, a pulsating need; in her sacred flower, a wetness she'd rarely experienced and scarce understood; in her heart, the obvious excitement she felt when fantasizing about love. She knew, in this moment, that she was about to commit some serious wrong. There was no choice in her mind though: she would touch Mamoru. She would _know_ Mamoru… at least a little, before she had to let him go completely. She refused to miss out on this chance at real feelings shared between them.

"They can be. That's one of the more intimate ways of knowing someone, certainly. Why do you ask?" He felt like an understanding had passed between them. He didn't need to hear why she'd ask because he knew it was just a ploy. He took the bait hook, line, and sinker.

"I want to touch, Mamoru." She'd said it. Now the ball was in his court.

Endymion didn't need her to say anymore than that. He looked into her eyes and saw all the need in the world. Her desire was becoming palpable, and so he answered. He pulled off his tunic, and threw it lazily over the bedside. He set pillows up against the wall behind him, propped himself up, and silently beckoned Bunny with a wave of his hand.

Serenity crawled over to Mamoru, and tried to figure out the optimal touching position. He was propped upright with pillows behind him and his legs outstretched in front of him. There seemed only one option, and it wasn't particularly chaste. Caution to the wind; she didn't care.

She straddled him.

The coverlet was between them, but she could already feel the heat. She knew as soon as she touched the bare skin of his chest, there would be no going back.

She reached out her hand, looked into Mamorus eyes, and whispered "someday, I want to love a man like you".

Seconds from landing on his chest, Endymion watched as Bunny reached out her hand. She was looking into his eyes as she said that, and he gazed back unfaltering. He'd never before been so determined to share a moment like this unabashed. His chest tingled with anticipation, and he could see Bunnys eyes begin to glisten.

Then, a loud knock came at the door of the bedchamber. Endymion looked over for only a moment, and when he turned his attention back to Bunny, she'd **vanished**.

"_That Crystals magic is the queerest thing. Good thing that knock came when it did or I might've… what? What might I have? Oh I don't know. I suppose I should go find out who's at the door at this hour."_ With that, Endymion left the bed feeling a bit dejected.

"Endymion, Love!" Tranquility greeted when he opened the door.

"Tranquility?!" Endymion heard the incredulous note in his voice and felt no regret. He was completely shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Minako, Princess Venus, told me a funny story about how you were _engaged_ recently and I figured I'd drop by to ask you myself."

"Ah…" _"Well, here it goes then." _He thought to himself. This was going to be a very long night.

-Serenity-

"_That was the closest call of my life! I nearly touched a man I hardly know! ON THE CHEST! BARE CHEST! Heavens what a chiseled, masculine, deeeeelicious chest it was. On the other hand… Maybe now I can face this Prince Endymion with the tools to plant our garden of love. Mamoru, to you I am eternally grateful."_

Princess Serenity went to bed and slept a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

**a/n 10.01.2012: **As you can see, if you're re-reading this, I have COMPLETELY re-written nearly this entire chapter. Having reviewed some reviews (what?) I noticed one reviewer pointed out that a later plot-twist didn't make any sense due to a lack of connection to previous information in the story. I've tried to give the begins of that plot-twist some grounds in this chapter. I hope it helped a bit.


	6. Seeds of Hope

-Serenity-

As she donned her dress, she noticed that her bosoms were getting bigger. She liked that. She liked the way she looked this evening, which was a rare occasion for her. The change was subtle, but she was sure it had to do with her new found certainty that there really was a future for her in this arranged marriage.

Other things looked different, too. She seemed more relaxed. Her hair had a silken sheen to it that had not been so intense before. She found she was able to stand up straighter too. In all, her entire appearance was improving.

"_What a wife I could be for Endymion, now! I'm really coming into my womanly shape. I feel more confident, maybe even regal. I really _can_ do this. I'm going to be the best thing that ever happened to this man no matter what."_

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom I do declare you will be the brightest star among us this night!" A familiar voice called from the entryway, breaking her reverie.

"Minako! Is that you?! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, you know I'm not alone Usa!" Minako sounded too excited, and immediately Serenity was sure of who would chime in next.

"Minako! You always ruin things with your loud voice. I thought we'd all agreed it was a surprise." Rei sounded irritable as ever.

"Rei, you shouldn't be so bristly within the first ten minutes of getting here. I mean really, we're supposed to be here to support our little Princess. How is scolding Minako going to help any?" Makoto didn't understand her own hypocrisy, obviously. She was still the mother in the group; some things never change.

"Mako… just try to remember Rei is a type blah blah personality and from a psychological standpoint that clashes with your type blah blah personality and blah blah blah…" Ami always tended towards the bookworm aspect of her personality in conflict.

"All of you here at once? It's too exciting! I can barely contain myself. I have so much to share with you guys!" Serenity was bursting to tell them about her assuredness and experience with Mamoru. She knew they'd be disappointed since she'd been a little less than virtuous in the situation, but that was the point of best friends. They told you what you did was wrong, and then you dissected all the savory details immediately after the chastising was done with.

"Well, we have some pretty interesting things to share, too." Rei cut right to the business. All the wind had been let from Serenitys sails, and now she didn't want to share anything about Mamoru.

"Important, would be a more appropriate way to describe the news." Minako said, a little too solemnly.

"Wha. . .what is it?" Serenity shrank. If Mina said important, she certainly meant important.

"Have you ever heard of the Tranquility dynasty?" Ami gave Serenity a look that suggested she'd better know the Tranquility dynasty.

"Uhhh, yea I guess. Charon royals right?"

"Yes, precisely. Well it would appear as though the King and Queen Trnaquility have been murdered, and the Prince Cleomedes is now to be King Cleomedes."

"Yeah, so what Ami? What does that have to do with me?" Serenity lost interest.

"Cleomedes cannot become king until he takes a wife, and he said to the Princess Tranquility that he had planned on asking your hand in marriage." Makoto took over, before Ami went into lecture-hall-mode.

"Excuse me?"

"Cleomedes is going to ask your mother for your hand. If this whole Endymion business doesn't work out, that is." Makoto sounded sure that the Endymion business wasn't going to work out.

"But… I don't want to move to Pluto. I mean, I've kinda decided I'd rather like to give this Endymion bit an honest go. I think I might've finally found what I've been looking for this entire time. Besides, where did you guys find all this out, anyways? Are your sources viable?" Serenity was looking for even the slightest bit of hope at this point. If the sources weren't trustworthy, then obviously this was all a hoax or a rumor.

"Well I am a friend of Princess Rachael Tranquility." Minako said in a matter-of-fact voice "She recently stopped by Venus for a visit. She is great with child, due in the next few months from the looks of it. She's been mostly hiding out on Charon, presumably to avoid court. Her excuse for the Venusian vacation was just that: vacation. She knew her secret to be safe with me. Of course, we had to go have massages and general girl-time. She told me all this business about Cleomedes at that time."

"Oh no! That means your sources are his sister! Those are pretty viable sources. I can't let this happen to me! It's too horrible. Besides, it's so dark and lifeless in the outer rim… they don't even like Sunlight on Charon, or so I've heard. Guys, I want Endymion. Truly, I want to try with him. So please, help me get ready for the ball. I want to be the most beautiful, breathtaking thing Endymion has ever seen."

There wasn't much time, but the Princesses banded together in an attempt to grant their friends wish.

-Endymion-

The Ballroom was near-to-bursting with guests from all over the realm. The Mooninites tended towards themselves, which taking into account the language barrier wasn't so strange. He himself was being a bit standoffish. Rachael was hiding out somewhere in the backdrop, he knew. She still wasn't able to make open public appearances being in the state she currently was. That sort of news was just too much to let out before it was too late. He didn't want to think about that now, though.

He began to remember back to last night with Bunny. She'd come into his room again, as she'd done the night before that. This time, they weren't interrupted by Tranquility, as he'd sent her to her own apartments for the evening. He certainly didn't regret _that _decision. Nothing about Tranquility had changed in the time she'd been off on her own. She was icy and distant as ever towards Endymion, and still spouting craziness about 'conquering' the Solar System.

_"I can't dance" Bunny said quietly._

_"What do you mean you can't dance? Even plainfolk can dance!" Mamoru was in shock._

_"I never paid attention in lessons." Serenity realized that servants don't normally receive formal training in dance as soon as she said it. It was hard to stay in character when she hadn't practiced all the little details._

_"You get lessons? Wow. . . I should work for the princess" and with that, Mamoru winked at Bunny._

_"Uhm yeah. . . the Princess and I are very close and she allowed me to attend her lessons. But I took huge advantage of them and didn't listen to a blessed word the instructor said. I eventually thanked the Princess graciously and quit attending altogether."_

_"Well do you suppose I could try my hand at teaching you a simple dance? The Waltz perhaps?" Endymion was very eager to have any excuse to touch her._

_"I would be honored if you did, Mamo-chan." Bunny said his name so cute._

_They started off slow, simply doing the back and forth step. . . almost not going in a circle at all. Endymion felt the silence was a waste, when there was so much to be learned._

_"If you were the Queen of the Moon, what would you do with all that political influence?" He asked softly. He always wondered what he'd planned to do as the King of the Earth, but now he had a chance at an outsiders' perspective on the gaps in a rulers reign._

_"Oh my, that's a question with a big answer. Well you see on the Moon, though as a whole we are prosperous, so many are in poverty or homeless. It's greatly saddening to see people on the streets look as the Queen passes by on the way to the tailor; or the cobbler; or any number of places where she spends frivolously. It's not that she doesn't care for the vagrants and impoverished, it's just that she has to ensure the Serenity Dynasty can continue, or else we're all in trouble. So poverty is the least of her worries. If I were Queen... I'd stop caring about my appearance, and start caring more about the hungry and the cold. I'd build housing with money straight from the treasury if I had to, and I'd want to make a public library, and an inn where someone can always afford to eat a good warm meal." All Princess Serenity really wanted to do as Queen was to see people like her friend Motoki fed and warm. It was hard on the Moon for those with no contact in higher society. What kind of person would do that as Queen of the Moon though? Certainly she could break the mold. . ._

_"Wow...I never thought of that. I mean… if I were king… all I had initially thought was prepare for war by rallying more young men to the Imperial Army, and having public training facilities. I hadn't thought about hunger or poverty. You're so kind, Bunny." Endymion was truly in shock. He simply couldn't believe her goodness. No girl on the Earth had ever answered the question quite like that. All they wanted to do was throw balls all the time. As for Princess Tranquility… she wanted to take over the Solar System. Endymion thought she had ingested narcotics when she said that, but to this day he wasn't entirely sure if she had been serious or not._

_"I suppose being common, and then becoming royal would have a lot to do with it. My friends and my family are the ones suffering, and if I were to come into such a power, they would be the first on my list of priorities."_

_"Well you still are truly amazing." Endymion really admired her kind heart. It opposed his own detached ruling methods that had been bored into his mind from childhood. "So then, I always hear you talk of the Queen Serenity… but whatever happened to the King of the Moon?" He asked with one eyebrow raised._

_"The… the King?" Serenity stammered. She hadn't talked about her father since he passed. "He was… the most wonderful man in the Solar System. He was the one to have hired me on in the first place. At one point, he had been common, but the now Queen Serenity had fallen madly in love with him when she had gone out one night for a bit of fun._

_Often she would sneak out and head over to the local tavern in common dress. But one fateful night, Selene decided to get overly-involved in the festivities. It was the beginning of the peace between Moon and Earth. Queen Serenity decided to join in the Waltz, and there she met her Earthling love."_

_Serenity drew in a breath, and prepared herself for the next bit. "The Queen knew she had to keep their love a secret, being as her beloved was common. It went on for only a short time, as the now-Queen-Serenitys mother passed shortly after the relationship began; the secret was no longer necessary as Serenity inherited the Kingdom. She was fifteen, and took no regent. She married her peasant as soon as the respectful mourning period was over._

_Queen Serenity and her King ruled for 20 years in peace and ease, and that's when Princess Serenity comes into the picture. The King was meant to be a Father. He was in love with that little girl, or so I have been told. They used to do so much together._

_I was practically part of the family. Horse riding, fencing, languages, dancing, art, literature, anything the Princess did, I was included in. Richard wanted to enrich the Princess Serenitys mind. He wanted her to be good in diplomacy, like himself."_

_She knew this was the worst part. She paused partially for dramatic effect, partially to emotionally ready herself. "Diplomacy is what eventually led to the Kings demise. He'd left on a trip to Charon, Pluto's moon, to try and make a peace treaty with the Tranquility dynasty. They had been threatening war for a great many years, and now a Father, the King feared deeply for the safety of the Princess Serenity._

_Well, after months of being away, The King returned triumphant, if you will. The peace treaty had been signed by both parties, and so celebrating began once more on the Moon. On the very night of his return, he promised Princess Serenity they would play together; that was never to be. The Princess herself found him… he'd been…" Serenity couldn't go on. Tears formed defiantly in her eyes, and she collapsed to the ground. Her hair and dress surrounded her and cast a golden yellow glow on her in the moonlight. She looked like an angel._

_"Bunny?"_

_"I can't… Mamoru…" She was crying now. She couldn't control it. Memories of her father in his study… it was too much._

_Endymion knew just what to do. "Don't say anything." He put his hand to her cheek. He picked her up and draped her over his two arms. She was so light and tender. He put her into his bed. He cradled her as she snuggled to his chest. She couldn't stop sobbing so he just pet her hair and cooed soothing words into her ear._

_They stayed like that for a long while until Endymion heard Bunnys breathing even out and deepen. She had fallen asleep. Endymions own lids were heavy, and the feeling of Bunny was such a comfort to him. He let himself drift off. His last conscious thought being "I wish this could be my life forever."_

So there he stood, waiting for this prospective Bride. Much as he had given Bunny hope that her own arranged marriage could become more than just friendship, he too began to wonder what sort of thing could come from this betrothal. The more he'd seen Tranquility, the more assured he was that their paths were parting ways. It was unfortunate, and would certainly be a tricky business dealing with a bastard child… but it was better than staying with Tranquility with no warmth between them. Not to mention, too, their entirely opposite goals as rulers.

Just then the herald blew on his horn, and the Chamberlain at the other end of the hall tapped his staff on the ground three times, signaling the arrival of a guest. There were white gossamer curtains blocking the view of the entryway.

"_Who could this be if not"- _

"Announcing," the Chamberlain boomed "the heir to the Mooninite Throne and the soon-to-be Princess of the Earth, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

The curtain drawn, Endymion didn't register what he was seeing at first. His eyes felt like they were bulging from the sockets…


	7. Identity

-Serenity-

Standing in the entryway to the ballroom, Serenity began gathering all of her courage. Reality was hanging in the balance for her, and she felt the weight of it bearing down upon her shoulders. Taking a moment in her mind, she began to count her blessings.

This essentially consisted of saying her friends' names mentally, and remembering the tiny ray of hope Mamoru had bestowed upon her. Satisfied that gravity wasn't going to crush her; the Moon Princess gave a nod of assent to the Chamberlain and stepped right up to the gossamer curtains.

"Announcing," the Chamberlain boomed "the heir to the Mooninite Throne and the soon-to-be Princess of the Earth, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

The curtain pulled back gently, and Serenity began immediately scanning the crowd in hopes of catching a glimpse of her betrothed. Her vantage was good from here…

Her eyes found not what they were seeking, but immediately came to rest on the all-too-familiar face of Mamoru.

"_Mamoru? Is that really him?"_ She thought to herself in disbelief. _"It couldn't be! He's in the finest regalia… He's even wearing full, tempered armor; he has a greatsword hanging from a jeweled sword belt? This is definitely _not _right…"_

She began descending the stairs, with what she was sure must've been a dumbfounded look on her face. Mamoru appeared to be reacting similarly. Then, she knew.

"_It's Mamoru, alright. Or I suppose his name is actually… Endymion? Oh Goddess! He lied? I lied. It's Endymion? I told all that stuff to…"_ She didn't have time to complete the thought because she'd arrived at the Thrones of her Mother and future-Father-in-law. She tried rummaging about in her mind for her manners and came up empty-handed.

"Welcome, Princess Serenity. I am so glad to finally make your acquaintance. I hope your stay so far has been enjoyable?" The King spoke warmly to her.

"Your Grace," she curtsied "I am happy to finally meet you. My accommodations have been more than satisfactory, which has been very enjoyable; as for whether the stay in general has been enjoyable? Lets' just say it's been… intriguing." She shot a pointed look at Endymion.

"Well, I'm delighted to hear it, child. Let me introduce to you my son and your betrothed: Prince Endymion." The King swept his hand across the air in front of him, in what was presumably a cue-gesture for Endymion to come closer and make small-talk.

"I… um…" Endymion managed to stammer. He was still recovering from the shock. "I'm the Prince. We're going to be married. Hi."

"Well Hello, Prince Endymion. It's so pleasant to finally meet you, for the first time. Ever." Serenity wasn't sure what to say since their parents were listening. _"I'm definitely not pleased with him, being as he used his guise in his favor from the looks of things. Not to mention, he's acting completely simple. Have words failed him? Oh we need an excuse to talk one-on-one."_

"Right, well, you two seem to be, uh, _warming_ to eachother? I think it's time you had a dance as an engaged couple!" With that the King gestured to the band, which had quit playing when Serenity entered the room. Music began; a waltz. Endymion at least offered his hand and led her to the dance floor. They took up the familiar stance, hands touching; Endymion with his opposite hand in the small of her back. She could still feel the sparks between them. That strange, nearly electric charge she'd felt when attempting to touch his bare chest the other night. Looking into his eyes, she saw that he felt the way she did. They started performing the steps.

"I can't believe you." She opened bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"You lied, _Endymion_."

"Oh, right. Thank you for reminding me, _Bunny_. Hypocrisy goes both ways, you know?"

"Well, by definition, doesn't hypocrisy have to go both ways?"

"We're not here to get into semantics, are we?"

"No. We're not. What sort of stunt were you trying to pull, anyways? Trying to bend the odds in your favor with all that 'garden of love' nonsense?"

"Serenity, how could I be bending the odds in my favor when I was just as oblivious as you? Let us not forget that **you** pursued **me**, mind you. Twice you came to my room using the Crystal thingy. No, I didn't kick you out, so I'm equally to blame. However, you definitely started this. So don't act all haughty and wroth with me like _I_ did something to make this happen."

"So all that stuff you said… was that a lie? Was that all just part of the Mamoru act?"

"Serenity… I couldn't make any of that up if I tried. Everything from how I'd rule the Kingdom of Earth, my general plans for the future, and even the hope I gave you. All of that was real. Moreso now than ever before." He couldn't stress that enough. If this Bunny wasn't just a character then he definitely meant all the things he'd said to Serenity as Bunny.

"Endymion," She wanted so much to believe him. She had been looking away, but now she looked up into his eyes. There, in their deep blue depths, she saw a raw desperation. Never before had she seen a man offer his feelings so plainly to her. How could she refuse him? "I believe you."

"You still mistrust me, though."

"For some reason, I can't shake the feeling that I still don't know the whole story."

Endymion knew. He had to tell her later about Tranquility. Right away. But only when they could truly be alone.

"_That sort of news definitely demands bearing in private. She'll certainly feel bewildered and angry. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I can tell she already feels uncertain about so many things between us, and we haven't really even begun courting yet. What a sticky mess this has all turned out to be. Bother. I'll have to come up with something later. For now, we need to get past this little hurdle."_ He thought to himself. He tried to smile at Serenity, and he could feel how ridiculous it looked. It didn't matter to him, though. He just wanted them to be okay so they could decide about their betrothal and courtship.

"So, Endymion. What's going on in your life?" She asked in a playful tone. _"I don't like the negative direction this conversation is going. I'll just have to put my mistrustful feelings aside for now. I'm sure, in time, he'll prove himself. We're still just getting to know eachother, after all. I really just want to move on with our courtship and begin our life together."_

"Well, I've just found out that the servant girl who'd begun stealing my heart happens to be the woman I'm going to marry. It's a bit complicated. Maybe I can tell you about it later?" He returned, equally as playful.

She beamed. "Oh, I'd love to hear about it."

"How about you, Serenity. What's going on in your life?"

"Hm. I think I've just planted the seeds of love in a theoretical garden with my future husband. Maybe I could explain more about it at another time?"

"You'd better! I thought I was the only man in your life? Is he handsome? Strong? Clever? What's he got on me?"

"Oh he's definitely all of the above, though clever isn't one of his foremost traits. He hasn't got anything on you, though." She stuck out her tongue a bit.

"Clever not my foremost trait eh? We'll see about that."

"Endymion?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can we be like this always? Can we really learn eachother and grow together? Is it okay if I end up falling in love with you even though I'm clumsy and emotional and childish?"

"Serenity, I don't care about all that. Yes, we really can learn eachother. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than attempting to solve all the little mysteries of you. Growing together? Definitely. If you're so childish, allow me to help you mature. In turn you can help me to grow more childish so that I may enjoy life a little better. As for being clumsy, well, that's just part of you right? Same with your emotions. In marriage, you agree to take the person as they are for the whole of them, good and bad. So yes, even though you're clumsy and emotional it's okay for you to fall in love with me."

Serenity began to feel her knees going weak, and there was a familiar tingle in her eyes and cheeks. Things were growing blurry and she knew she was about to cry like a baby in front of the entire court. Though it wasn't her most regal choice, she couldn't refrain. The happiness that she felt in that moment was so immense she wanted to marry him on the spot.

Endymion couldn't bear it. He halted their dance, and brought both hands to Serenitys face. She defiantly focused on the ground and he knew it was because she was embarrassed about crying so easily. "Princess, please, _look_ at me." He said in his sweetest voice. She did look up then.

Both hands still on her cheeks, he smiled at her. A singular tear streamed down her porcelain face, and with his thumb Endymion neatly swiped it away. He tried to force all his tenderness and endearment into the smile he was giving to her. She blushed and tried looking away again, trembling a little beneath his touch. He forced her head gently back to the center where she couldn't hide.

"Serenity, you are so perfectly beautiful in this moment." He whispered, barely audible.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. The crowd around them erupted in cheers, and Serenity was pretty sure her face was melting from the perfection. Endymion was so gentle, and he lingered. Slowly, she parted her lips, eager to taste his sweet breath. He too parted, and steadily began to move his tongue into her mouth. The experience was new for her, as she'd never really kissed anyone before this. She enjoyed it, though. She didn't exactly know what to do with her tongue, and awkwardly left it where it rested. He didn't seem to mind, and allowed his own to explore her mouth for another moment before withdrawing and re-applying pressure with just his lips. Serenity leaned into it, wanting this moment to never end.

Endymion had entwined his hand in one of Serenitys pigtails, and the opposite had returned to the small of her back. He pulled her in tight so he could feel her warmth. She was so soft and slight. Her arms were around his neck, hands toying with the hair on his neck. It sent prickles down his spine. He'd never felt like this during a kiss. His senses seemed more acute as he researched her mouth with his tongue. He definitely, definitely had never tasted anything so sweet in his whole life.

It had to end.

They pulled apart reluctantly. Serenity hated for it to end, but she knew they'd already hedged on an improper length of time for a public display of affection. She stood there awestruck, staring at Endymion as if she were seeing him for the first time ever.

Endymion stared back unflinching. He knew he couldn't let this go. Serenity was so precious and sweet. Even now her eyes were pleading for the kiss they knew they couldn't share again. She _wanted_ to be with him. She _really_ wanted to be with him. He couldn't wrap his head around the concept fully just yet, and at this moment he really didn't want to be bothered trying. He just let himself contentedly settle into the knowledge and went on sharing the gaze with his Princess. _His_ Bunny.

-Tranquility-

From behind the curtains of the dining alcove, Tranquility had witnessed the 'magic' unfold. Suffice to say she was less than pleased. Granted, she and Endymion had definitely grown rather significantly apart in the last year or so. She was even willing to admit to her share in the blame. However…

"_Just because you don't really love me anymore, and just because we don't talk anymore, it doesn't mean you can just leave off at your leisure with the newer model. Have your kiss, enjoy your little magic waltz, escort her to her room and have your quaint little courtship. I am going to allow your sweet love to grow for quite some time. When I am satisfied that you feel safe, Endymion; I will burn your whole world down."_

"This means war." Tranquility said to no one in particular.


	8. Sowing Seeds of Love

A month had already gone by since the ball. He had not told her about Tranquility yet. He just couldn't bear telling her, though he knew in the long run it would damage their relationship. No matter what he did, he just couldn't find a way to tell her. For now, as he always did, he decided to simply put the matter out of his mind. Tranquility had sort of disappeared entirely anyway. It was a little off-putting for him, considering his responsibility; however he assumed she'd contact him if she needed to. The matter seemed to have resolved itself for the most part.

It was the height of the summer season, and today was an undeniably perfect day for a picnic, and so Endymion had made arrangements. They'd been doing a great deal of strenuous activity of late; namely horse-back riding. However, it was becoming routine, and he wanted to do something relaxing with Serenity.

Since announcing their official courtship, the Mooninites had settled in. This, of course, included Queen Serenity. The Princess and her Mother were moved to the same floor and wing as Endymion and his Father, which had sounded great at first. However, it ended up preventing Serenity from being able to use the Crystal for sneaky reasons. Queen Serenity had been too far away in her previous location in comparison to Serenitys room. The other guest apartments on the third storey were on the opposite side of the palace, so attempting to sense her daughters' aura was impossible. Now, being as their rooms were right across from eachothers, it was automatic.

This was all for the better, as Serenity would be able to remain chaste. However, it also meant that the better portion of their relationship was monitored. It was difficult to be romantic when you had en escort tailing you constantly.

Today, however, Endymion had set it up so they wouldn't require an escort. Something about a picnic seemed chaste and innocent enough to the Queen that she assented to not having them chaperoned.

_"I'm honestly a bit nervous! I really want to talk to her about so many things but I haven't been alone with her in so long… I know my physical needs will get in the way. She's just so beautiful though! It isn't my fault, is it? I have to refrain. I MUST refrain. Ohhh… I'll just go and gather the basket from the kitchen, and then go meet her I suppose. No point getting frustrated with myself over nothing."_

With that, he set out for the kitchens.

-Serenity-

_"I cannot believe that I am actually nervous! We've been together long enough that I should be over these butterflies by now… yet there they are, somehow tying knots in my stomach as they fly. Goodness. I suppose it's just because we'll be alone together for the first time since those nights prior to the ball."_

She had been so happy, since that time. They'd agreed to begin courting officially, thus re-affirming and agreeing to their betrothal. This official courtship business had its plusses and minuses to be sure.

Namely, on the plusses, there was the ability and requirement to spend a LOT of time together. Obviously, for the marriage to work, they had to know if they could stand to be around eachother often. She also marked wedding planning on the plusses. Serenity hadn't really been too serious about it, since they weren't courting much more than a month by this point, but she'd already had heaps of fun with her Mother sketching her own gowns; thinking up flavor combinations for the cake; selecting a menu; deciding on guests; seating; flowers; music; chapel; and all the other millions of details that went into these types of ceremonies. Wedding planning was a great time of bonding for her and her Mother, but it was also exciting just planning out the process that would officially bind her and Endymion together forever.

Negatively, there was the move. She had been excited at first, thinking how convenient it would be living in the same hallway as Endymion. As it turned out, though, her Mother had also been moved closer to her. Since they both had the ability to sense auras, and ones aura changed with their emotions, Serenity had not been able or willing to take the risk of going to Endymions room at night. This meant they had no alone time together. That was the other negative; the 'a LOT' of time they spent together was entirely chaperoned. Serenitys Mother had been the one to enforce that. The King hadn't seemed to care one way or the other whether they remained 'chaste' or not, but her Mother had her mind set on it. So it was always a Mooninite Courtier, or even the Queen herself on occasion, tagging along with them on strolls or rides.

That made the whole business so boring. Serenity and Endymion weren't apt to speak frankly with eachother when someone else was shortly behind them. As for planning their future together, that also fell to the less rapt side of conversing. Everything was so bland. The passion was still there; that scary living charge in the air between them that never seemed to vanish, however it was only the feeling. Their conversation was about as exciting as boiled oats.

_"That's why it's important that today I have a mountain of exciting and impressive things to talk about with him! I just have to be careful not to let my physical desires get in the way of things. Oh how I have longed to kiss his lips though, and caress his cheek with my fingers. I yearn for his touch; the gentle embrace. I can't survive on month-old memories of affection forever, can I? I don't want to lose sight of what's important today, either. Though, affection is pretty important… No! I can't let myself think like that or I'll get too excited. Think virtuous thoughts! I'd better just get going or else I'll excite myself and pounce him before we even make it to our picnic site."_

So she grabbed her white ruffled cape, and checked her reflection in the looking glass one last time. Satisfied that she hadn't developed a boil on her face in the process of her inner monologue, she made her way to the courtyard where Endymion would be waiting.

As she emerged into the bright daylight, she spotted him right away and her heart went aflutter.

"My Bunny! I thought you'd never show up. I've been waiting fifteen minutes. I'll have to punish you for that later." He said in a light tone, though his smile was devious.

"Ah… Endymion… I'msososrryIdidn'tmeantokeepyouwaitingit'sjustthat-"

"Bun, could you please slow down?" He began walking in the direction of their picnic site so she'd have to at least partially focus her energy on taking steps. She always talked too fast when she was excited… or nervous.

"Oh, Endymion, I'm sorry." She couldn't help but be a little nervous-excited.

"Bun, you _can_ call me Mamo like you wanted, remember? It's easier than my full name."

They had discussed time and again what to address eachother. Endymion has enjoyed thinking of Serenity as a bunny, since her ancestral hairstyle definitely helped her to resemble one. Not to mention, the irony of 'Bunny of the Moon' was too good. He often times shortened it to just 'Bun', since her hair _also_ resembled steamed buns. In her native tongue, they were called _Odango_ or just _Dango_, which was a type of small bun covered in sauce; a delicacy on the Moon.

Serenity, on the other hand, had liked Endymions choice of name for his servant alter-ego. The name he'd picked, _Mamoru_, being as it meant 'to protect' or simply 'protector' in her own tongue, was fitting. She definitely viewed Endymion as a protector of many things, including herself. She liked to shorten this to simply 'Mamo' or 'Mamo-chan', the suffix adding a certain amount of cuteness to the name. Most of the time, she still just addressed him by his full name because she felt so embarrassed having any type of pet name for him.

"I know, Endym- I mean Mamo-chan. I just… I get so awkward though. Especially right now… we're alone today. I don't want to be too cloying or ridiculous. I just want you to enjoy me today."

"Well, I'm certain I will."

The conversation died for a bit as they continued towards their spot. Endymion had picked it out; a nice woody shore on the small lake. He wanted something relatively secluded in case they _did _end up giving into their desires. It didn't take much longer, they arrived in ten minutes. Endymion set up the blanket, and laid out the spread.

"Goodness, what a selection! I'm so hungry! _Itadekimasu_~~!"

"_Itadekimasu_? What does that one mean, Bun?" He was still trying to learn Serenitys language. She'd begun the common tongue as soon as she could form small sentences in the Moon language, so she had a fourteen year advantage on him. He still felt like he should be picking up Moonspeak at a quicker pace, though.

"It's said before a meal. It doesn't have an immediate translation. It's a mix between 'let's eat' and 'thanks for the food' and can be used for either."

"Right, well then, _Itadekimasu_~!"

They ate in companionable and relative silence. Serenity had a bad habit of cramming as much food as possible into the space available in her mouth, which rendered conversation impossible during meals. The way Serenity ate did allot for quite an amount of chewing and swallowing noises, though. In society, Endymion showed no emotion towards her poor manners, in secret though he quite enjoyed it. At least she had a healthy appetite.

"So, Mamo-chan. I miss you." She said after finishing her raspberry tart.

"You miss me? How can that be when we see eachother every day?"

"Well, we don't _really_ talk anymore. I also miss being close with you. I feel like I haven't touched you in ages."

"Come here, Bun." Endymion promptly lay back, and opened out his right arm so she could nestle into the spot on his chest that seemed to have been designed for her head.  
She fit so perfectly there in his arm. It was still a wonder to him how that sort of thing could happen.

"Oh honey," she sighed "this is where I want to be. Right here with you. I wish we could be like this all of the time."

"Bun, we can be. Just not right yet. Your Mother is really doing us both a favor, you know, with this chaperone business." He hated to be admitting it, but the Queen **was** doing them a favor.

"I know. I guess I'm just so impatient. Even though I have you here with me now, and I really love whatever kind of time I share with you, I just want it to hurry up and be forever already!"

"What could you possibly mean by that? You want it to be the end of our lives already?"

"No. Not exactly? I mean… I want to just have all of the experiences **right now**_**. **_Like, I want to have already made love; had a baby; spent many, many years ruling together over one united Kingdom; taken baths together; played hooky together; spent holidays and birthdays together; all that stuff! I didn't even cover everything. I just want to live through all of that right now and then be old together and happy still. I don't know… I can't really articulate it properly."

"Goodness. You want to do all of that _now?!_ Well, we can start with the first item on your list. Let's make love, my Bun." He was mostly joking, though the prospect was tempting. He tried to keep his tone light. _"I don't want to pressure her. I could never live with myself if I did."_

"Darling, honestly. Do men ever grow out of that?"

"What?! Grow out of what?"

"Constantly wanting to bed someone." She stated flatly.

"I don't want to bed _some_one. I want to bed _the_ one. And no. They never grow out of that."

"THE one, huh? You really think that, Endymion?"

"Well, you're the only one in my life. So that makes you THE one, doesn't it?"

"A girl can dream, right? It's still a bit too early to tell whether either of us is eachothers THE one. I will always hope, though, that I turn out to be yours."

"I'm sure you will, Bun. Now back to what we were discussing on the way here. You said something interesting. What was it?"

"I don't remember saying anything interesting."

"Oh, right. You said 'I don't want to be too cloying or ridiculous. I just want you to enjoy me today'. Whatever did you mean? I always enjoy you, Bunny."

"I just… I get so scared sometimes! I mean, everything's been so nice so far, right? We really get on quite well and delight in eachothers company, it's great. I fear that you'll get tired of me though. One day, I'm afraid; you'll just decide that I'm boring. I mean, marriage means _forever_. Until one of us _**dies**_ for heavens' sakes! That's a long, long time. Especially for me. I can and will outlive you by at least a century, as my Mother would have done with my Father, and as her Mother before her did with her husband and so on. But before then, you might wake up one day and decide 'You know, I've been with the same woman for Forty years. Time to find another girl' and then what? Do I let you take a lover? A concubine? A second wife even?"

"Have you lost your mind? Are you unwell?"

"Excuse me, Mamo-chan?"

"Bun, honestly. Do you know nothing of me? I am, if nothing else, steadfast. I am also honorable. If I make a commitment, _a vow_, I will do everything in my power to uphold it. Marriage involves _several_ vows, mind you."

"That doesn't mean boredom isn't a real possibility. You might change over time."

"The only way I could even consider being unfaithful to you is if you ever take me, no, take US for granted. Frankly, I consider our coming together to be a miracle of sorts. I mean, how often do two people in a decided marriage honestly like eachother? Never. Finding someone I can eventually see myself loving? That's just unreal. What a blessing, what an incredible blessing. If you ever, EVER take that for granted… then we have nothing. I will lose interest completely; yes. I will definitely move on to another woman either as a concubine, or even a courtesan. I won't care. Losing my love right before my eyes? Nothing else matters after that."

"Endymion," she was awestruck. His passion was so heartfelt. "I will always, ALWAYS cherish this; cherish you-" she was going to say more but he interrupted her by rolling onto his side. He was facing her now and she could see the tear-gloss in his eyes.

She propped herself up and leaned in to kiss him.

It had been too long since their last. The magic was still there, stronger maybe even than that time in the ballroom.

She wanted to melt into him. She wanted so desperately to just _be_ Endymion. She pressed against his face with hers, exerting all of her desire. He responded by gently letting his head fall back to the ground; never once did their lips disconnect. She somehow knew the right way to maneuver her body even though this was all still greatly new to her. She got on her knees and straddled his legs. She pulled away from the kiss then, and really looked at him.

Tear-gloss still there, he felt like she could see straight into his soul. It was too much, and so he abruptly kissed her again if only to end their gaze.

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten how soft her lips were. He wanted to stay with her like this forever if he could. He parted his lips underneath hers and slid his tongue into her mouth gently, and she responded in kind. It was a pleasant surprise as their last kiss had been one-sided in that aspect. She was juvenile, of course, but he didn't mind. He was elated that she'd trusted him enough to even share this with him.

As they played with eachothers mouths, his hands began to wander of their own accord. They'd started in her hair, which was so soft and lustrous. He wanted more, though, and gently began caressing her back which was bare from the low cut of her gown. Her skin was like chenille and silk and whipped cream all at the same time, and he just couldn't get enough. His breathing was coming heavier now, and he wanted ever more.

She was feeling so warm and delighted. At the same time, she knew this was a dangerous game they were playing. The stakes were high and the temptation too great. She had to, though. She needed to feel him. His hands were exploring first her hair, and then her back. It was making her tingle all over. She decided to quit kissing his lips and do some research of her own. She began kissing his left cheek; little pecks, slowly tracing along his jawline. She made it to the junction between the earlobe and the lower neck and knew she could continue. She was sure either choice would be quite exciting, but judging by both of their breathing, and the heat emanating from their bodies, she knew she had to be the one to stop this.

"Serenity, we need to stop. I'm… getting excited."

Taken aback, she simply disentangled herself and set up about a foot-and-a-half away from him.

"I'm sorry, Bun. I didn't mean to give offense. I just… I don't want to… you know…"

"No, Mamo-chan, I know" she said, feeling that all-too-familiar sting of tears in her eyes "I am actually just so happy I could die right now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're so considerate! You're so good to me, darling." She couldn't help beaming as the tears meandered out of her eyes and down her face.

"Oh, Serenity. You have no idea just how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Then they met in another kiss.


	9. Tranquility

Everything is made of Ice. The bleakness is all she had, and it consumed her. She did not want the light; light was not in her being. The sun brought her such warmth on the Earth, shining down upon her love. Foolish; light doesn't make a thing real.

Tranquility had spent much time in the darkness of Charon throughout her life, and it served her well. It was in her blood and nature to be cold and unrelenting; the cold deep of her homeworld a reflection of her innards. Of late that was particularly true. Something about being eight months with child and having been essentially abandoned by her 'one true love' for some girl who happened to be younger and not pregnant was particularly disturbing for Tranquility; she'd been slipping into an abiding malice lately.

She _had_ been gone so long, before the 'incident' at that last ball…

_"I know that a man cannot survive on letters and memories alone, but it's not like I wanted to be around him while I was crazy with our child in my body either. Frankly, the whole situation was a double-edged sword!"_ She began the same rationalizations she'd made to herself a dozen times since Endymion had left her. _"On the other hand, I suppose I'm not wholly innocent either. I had closed myself off emotionally nearly as soon as I'd opened up to him, which certainly didn't help strengthen any bonds between us. What could I do, though? It hurts enough as it stands right now, and that's based mostly on our child within me and the fact that we were together for such a _length_ of time. How much worse this would be had I given him my whole heart? It's back to the double-edged sword! Curses!"_

Tranquility had taken to her bed of late, being so deep into her pregnancy. They'd kept this child a secret from the courts the entire time. It had been a fat lot of effort to employ trustworthy physicians; servants; and cooks that wouldn't go about sharing the secret. Their initial plan had been to keep Tranquility healthy and then birth the child and present him/her to the King for blessings and permission to marry. At the time it seemed simple enough to work.

Now the effort had been almost a complete waste, save for the staying healthy.

_"I wonder if he's even broached the subject with his precious treasure? I doubt it and morseo I hope that he doesn't. I want that to be my job. Oh how utterly delicious it will be when I swoop in and crush that girl with the sight of my swollen belly and the poison of my truth. Serenity, how I utterly loathe you. You will fall before me, racked with sobs of despair; my beloved will return to my arms. I know that you are frail and pathetic; praying to Maboroshi no Ginzuishou instead of fighting your own battles. The Goddess Selene will not be able to protect you this time, though. Adulterers and whores are not favored by your deities."_

She had been biding her time and allowing the quaint betrothal-come-love-story develop into a neatly blooming rose. She wanted to crush it. She wanted Serenity to understand the pain of having her love stolen from her right before her very eyes. Biding time, however, had been extremely difficult.

_"I have to move into the next phase of the plan. It's time to go see Cleomedes."_

Tranquility slowly rose from her bed and eased into her walking position. She had one hand on the front of her stomach, and one hand in what used to be the small of her back. She thought of that place now as the bane of her existence; it bore nearly all the weight of the child and was sore all of the time. Composed as she could get, she waddled unceremoniously from her chambers and through the meandering hallways to the large study that her brother was like to be holed up within.

She pushed open the door and was completely unsurprised to find Cleomedes hunched over a map with his dinner sitting cold on the table beside him.

_"Cleomedes, my sweet brother. In this light, you could be our Father. He was so soft, and kind. Father, so unlike Mother and all of her ancestors. What brought you two together? It is such a terrible shame that we had to… let you two go… I wish you could see me now."_ She stood there just thinking to herself.

Cleomedes must've noticed a change in the air, because he turned to look at Tranquility in the doorway and gave her a puzzled look.

"Brother, how soon would you be able to prepare and deploy a full-scale attack on the Moon?" Tranquility opened casually. She didn't believe in preamble when it was time to take care of business.

"Excuse me, sweet sister? Have gone completely mad? What sort of relaxation aides have you consumed in the last six hours?" Cleomedes looked up shocked, with his right eyebrow inclined. His head sort of cocked to the left.

"You heard me. War. On the Moon Kingdom."

"You, dearest sister, have forgotten one tiny, insignificant detail. Two words: peace treaty." He said plainly.

"It would appear as though you haven't actually read the treaty, have you?" She asked with a malevolent smile growing on her face.

"Well I can't exactly say that I have personally read it with my own two eyes. Ever. Father definitely covered the 'highlights' if you will." Cleomedes stated flatly.

"Well dear brother, let us pull it up, shall we?" and a look grew on Cleomedes' face suggesting we shan't.

That didn't matter much to Tranquility, she was singularly focused in her mission to ruin any hopes of a comeback for the Moon Princess. She went to the stacks and found the copies shelf, where the transcriptions were located. Quickly she plucked the right one and began reading aloud in a relatively austere tone:

"Upon the signing of this document, both parties unanimously agree to keep peace between all nations within their kingdoms.

We, The Moon Kingdom, hereby proclaim that no Mooninite under the government of the King and Queen Serenity shall ever antagonize, kidnap, rape, or murder any Charonian. If a Mooninite under the rule of the above stated Royals is found to have committed one of these crimes, they will be tried in Royal court on the Moon under high treason, and in the Royal court of Charon under breaking of a national treaty.

We, The Charon Kingdom, hereby proclaim all war threats from the King and Queen Tranquility shall cease. We wish to state, for the record, that the Moon Kingdom will never suffer from fear of Charonian invasion, so long as we the King and Queen Tranquility are in rule.

May future generations uphold this treaty by signing it in the presence of the opposite party and witnesses. May they honour the treaty, and visit eachother's Kingdoms often. May our future generations even consider marriage, to make the new bond between our Kingdoms even stronger. May peace lie between Serenity and Tranquility forevermore."

As she finished reading, the malevolent smile bloomed once more on her pretty face. She looked to Cleomedes for his reaction which she was sure would consist of a weak protest and some excuses.

"Tranquility, you genuinely _must_ be mad. You can't honestly expect me to randomly launch an attack on the Moon Kingdom! What are your grounds? Where are we going to muster up a large enough army? There just isn't a good reason that I can easily see for any of this."

_"Just as I thought, Cleomedes. You're such a weakling. No matter; I have just the bait to lure you in."_ She thought to herself with dripping glee.

"Cleomedes, my dear brother. I believe the best reason is quite plain. If you launch an attack on the Moon Kingdom it will grant me an opportunity to win Endymion back, which could simultaneously grant you an opportunity to take the Moon Princess you so deeply covet."

"Well, _now_ that you've got my interest sweet sister… tell me your plan."

**(10/16/12) a/n:** Yes so this still ended out being not such a long chapter. Oh well. I had never really designed this to be much of a chapter anyway. I hope I added a little depth to Tranquilitys character at least.


	10. A Primal Need

"I cannot _believe_ that we are going through with this!" Rei said for about the hundredth time in the last hour. "I mean, aren't we here to help _protect_ the Princess? Isn't that our _job_?"

"Rei, can you just… can it? I mean, can't we have just a _little_ fun every once in a while?" Makoto was always up for a little mischief, so naturally she'd be the lead defender for this little shenanigan.

"Honestly, Rei. Makoto is right. Not to mention, you KNOW that Usagi is going to do this no matter what. As her guardians it is most certainly our job to protect her, and in order to do so we'd have to follow her anyway. There's really no going around it if you look at it logically." Ami, taking her usual brainiac approach. She was always able to find the _logical_ way to look at things.

"You guys can't be serious! This is hare-brained and you know it! I mean, what's the point anyways? If we're caught, we are all in big trouble." Rei stood firm.

"Well, you know, we haven't done anything fun since we've been here." Makoto pointed out.

"I'm with Rei, guys. This is useless. We shouldn't go through with it." Mina finally piped up. She had a sheepish look on her face; she probably felt bad siding with Rei. "It's just that the cons outweigh the pros here."

"Well I think we should do it…" Ami started in again. Soon the four Princesses were arguing amongst themselves. They were getting louder by the moment, and talking over eachother.

_"I can't take anymore of this. Nobody has even bothered to ask how _I_ feel about it!"_ Serenity thought to herself. She hated fighting more than anything, especially when it was between friends.

"HEY!" Serenity yelled over the voices. A dead silence blanketed the room. "Has anyone stopped to consider whether _I_ actually want to go through with it or not? Did anyone wonder _why_ I might wanna do this?" No one made a move to speak up. Minako avoided her eyes; Ami seemed thoughtful as ever; Makoto smiled lightly, surely she knew why Serenity wanted to go; Rei stared defiantly. "I want to go out tonight, to this peasant dance. I have no idea about the customs or cultures of this planet. Ami is right; I will go whether you all come or not. You want to know why, though? Because I want to be with Endymion. I might be with him for the rest of my natural-born life, which could be a thousand years mind you. So, look at it through my eyes. Will Endymion be kind to me? Will he laugh with me? Will the light in his eyes stay there? How does he act around other women? Is he chivalrous? How does he interact with the smallfolk? How is he with children? I don't know any of the answers to those questions; tonight may shed some light. Granted, I won't be able to know everything from a single night in disguise with peasants; I mean to learn what I can though. Not to mention, this could be fun."

"Well Princess," Minako began quietly "you make a strong argument. I guess there aren't any other options. Not to mention, I heard the Prince would be bringing his own guardians, those Shittennou. I heard Zoicite was pretty dreamy." There was a devilish smile on her face at the mention of a 'dreamy' man.

Rei still had a defiant look about her. "I guess if Minako plans to go, I ought to. Who knows how many men she'll devastate before the night is out? Honestly I'm curious about the Shittennou as well. I've heard Kunzite is brilliant in Warfare tactics and swordplay; I wouldn't mind learning a thing or two…" she trailed off dumbly. It was obvious what she _really_ wanted to learn from Kunzite.

"Well, I was already in." Makoto stated plainly.

"Me too. So we've settled it then?" Ami said with hope in her voice.

"Guys, I love you. This will be great, I promise! Let's get dressed." Serenity said excitedly. The Four other Princesses set about finding the plainclothes, and Serenity began trying out less conspicuous hairstyles.

Endymion

He was trying to find that tunic of his… the white cotton one that bore just the slightest hint of his chest. He wanted to look the peasant part, but he still wanted to be sexy in front of Serenity as well.

"Master, I believe this is the tunic you're looking for?" Jaedite said, holding the precise tunic.

"Why yes! Where'd you find that?"

"It was on your bed. You seem a bit distracted, Master."

"Doesn't he, though? Master, are you trying to impress Princess Serenity? Are you… **nervous**?!" Zoicite said playfully.

"No! I'm not nervous. I've never been nervous about a woman in my whole life." Endymion said weakly. He was a rotten liar.

"Master, I hope you never have to lie to anyone important. It's obvious when you're lying. An enemy would've called you on it before you ended your sentence just now." Kunzite stated matter-of-factly. He was ever thinking of 'an enemy' or turning a situation into a tactical affair. He was definitely the serious one. Endymion liked that about him most of the time. In situations like this, he wasn't so fond.

"It doesn't matter Kunzite. We're not the enemy. You should've let the Master believe he'd lied good enough." Nephrite was always quick to argue, particularly with Kunzite.

"Guys, it's okay. It doesn't matter whether I'm a good liar or not. Frankly, isn't it all to the good?" Endymion said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"True enough, Master. Forgive us." Kunzite said. "Tonight, Master… Is it really necessary? I mean, we're taking quite a risk here. If you're caught in process outside the Palace with Serenity, mightn't the Moon Queen discontinue your courtship on grounds of deflowering?"

"Kunzite…" Endymion had run over that possibility _several_ times over the last few nights. He'd been planning to sneak himself, his Shittennou, the Princess, and her guardians out for the last week. The peasants were celebrating the Harvest season, and tonight's Moon in particular. The Harvest Moon was a sight to behold, of a certainty. The Moon drew close to the Earth as ever and would glow a most beautiful if not unsettling orange. He'd seen it a hundred times, sure. However, Princess Serenity and her company had never seen it; they'd never been to the Earth prior to this.

"Kunzite, you shouldn't question the Master! He's thought this through a thousand times and more. We've snuck out of the Palace thrice as many times, all successfully. There's nothing to worry about. Don't be so negative." Jaedite said irritably.

"You're right, Jaedite. We have gone out many times successfully. However, it was just the five of us. You're talking about a group of ten this time."

"We'll be fine." Nephrite stated with finality.

The five, including Endymion, went about their various tasks of getting ready in silence for a few moments.

"Have you told her, yet?" Kunzite started in again.

"I have not. How can I tell her? As more time passes, I find it harder and harder to tell Serenity about Tranquility. And I know it's wrong not to tell her; that I'm betraying her trust. I know that our relationship, our _feelings_ are just a pretty little fraud until I tell her. But I just… _can't_…" Endymion felt defeated. In the weeks since their picnic together, Endymion had come up with a million reasons why he should tell Serenity straight away about Tranquility. There was always one larger reason that left him unable to tell her. He knew that when he revealed the truth, which was monstrous enough in its own right, that Serenity would definitely be wroth. That was the best outcome. Moreover, he knew she would leave him in the bad circumstance. The worst outcome; the one he felt most likely, was that Serenity would leave him, and hate him. Forever.

Endymion had never been apt to overt romance, or even allowing himself deep feelings. With Tranquility, he had been caught up in the passion of their coital-filled evenings; he'd let himself confuse lust and love. Now more than ever he regretted his folly and youth. With Serenity, things were different. He found that he was wholly unable to control his feelings for her. Whenever he thought about her leaving him, a great sadness took him and once or twice he even wept a little. She was too precious to lose.

"Master… Endymion, you've got to-" Jaedite was cut off before he'd even started.

"Got to what?! I can't do it and I won't, damnit! I can't lose her! For God's sakes, she's mine and I want to be with her forever! I want to marry her and spend time with her and fall in love with her. Now how can I do that if she leaves me? Tranquility disappeared from the picture and it doesn't look like she plans to come back, so why bother with it?"

"Master, you're right. Apologies." Jaedite said sheepishly.

The silence settled once more, and the five finished getting ready.

Serenity

They'd all managed to spirit out of the Palace and courtyard successfully. Serenity could still feel her heart fluttering for the adrenaline of it. She'd been quite nervous.

The Princesses all looked the part, which was a pleasant surprise. Serenity knew she'd be the most difficult to disguise; she had the royal crescent moon on her head that she couldn't hide well. They'd managed with some effort to finagle her bangs in such a way as to cover the moon decently. Her cotton gown was plain and cut boringly, and the color was a muted cream. She felt so unattractive. Her hair was her favorite part, as she'd decided to just leave the whole of it down. Her friends had advised against it, feeling that her hair was too long to be inconspicuous. She didn't care. She'd always had it in odango, and she loved that it fell to the floor so beautifully when it was loose.

Sitting there in the Tavern where the dance was to be held, she wondered idly about the purpose of the dance. Endymion told her it was a surprise. The peasants were all mingling with their friends and families, and the Princesses were afraid to speak to any of them in case of an accent slipping out to give them away.

The door to the tavern suddenly opened, and a tall; handsome; stern-looking man in a cotton tunic and brown breeches walked in. Serenity could tell by the ebony hair it was Endymion; he was in fine form. His muscles showed clearly under the drape of his tight shirt, and his bum looked rather cute in the breeches. She even noted his beautiful chest-hair poking out where the tunic was _supposed_ to be tied at the neck; Endymion had opted to leave it open, and he looked quite sexy for it.

She quickly banished those thoughts, for there wouldn't be any alone time this night. It was supposed to be a celebration and a joining of their friends. Serenity rose from her chair in the corner, motioned at her friends to the door, and went to greet her future husband.

They met in a kiss. It was short, too short; but nevertheless it was sweet and charged with that strange electricity they seemed to share.

"Serenity," Endymion began in a throaty voice "I've missed you."

"Ah. I… uh… missed you… um… too…" She felt so embarrassed that they'd kissed in public, and now he was even telling her something sweet. It was almost too much. "Tonight let's return to 'Usagi' and 'Mamoru', by the way."

"Yes, of course dumpling."

"OH. Ah, or there's… um… those names too…" She hadn't mentioned about those pet names yet to her friends.

"Whoa. Dumpling, eh Usa? Didn't tell us you had pet names! Too cute!" Minako of course was the first to make fun. Serenity had no reply other than to blush fiercely.

"Well, I believe we haven't all been properly introduced. I'm Mamoru, and these are my companions Zoicite; Nephrite; Kunzite; and Jaedite." The men promptly bowed after each introduction. In her embarrassment, Serenity managed to notice that Kunzites eyes instantly found Rei and were glued there. Zoicite quickly followed suit; he honed in on Minako like a hot meal on a cold day. Nephrite seemed curious about Ami, and Jaedite looked to Makoto with wonderment. It helped a bit to see the men ogling, and Serenity felt the color in her cheeks die.

"It's so good to meet you, Mamoru. We've heard plenty about you, to be sure. I'm one of Usagis companions, Ami. These are Rei; Makoto; and Minako." The Princesses all curtsied, as was customary for women on Earth. It definitely felt silly going through all these introductions.

"Dumpling, I don't know if you've eaten, but it's about time we went outside. Your surprise is waiting."

"Ah. Oh. Right."

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" Makoto asked a little too brightly. Surely she was getting a kick out of seeing Serenity all muddled up "Let's go!"

Outside the sky was already fairly dark. Endymion had covered her eyes so she couldn't see anything. The others were too busy talking and matching up to notice the surprise, apparently.

"Buns, here. I present to you the whole point of this celebration: The Harvest Moon" and at that, the Prince of the Earth uncovered her eyes.

Before her the field stretched out almost endlessly and there were no trees to block her view of the great orange ball in the sky. Serenity knew she was looking at her home… but she'd never seen it like this. It was so large in the sky, and the hue was haunting; almost unsettling.

"Mamoru, how is it orange? I've lived there my whole life and it was never orange."

"Buns, honey, it's got something to do with light refraction through the atmosphere or some business."

"That's exactly right Mamoru! The atmosphere of the Earth preferentially scatters the bluish light of the Moon and–"

"WE GET IT AMI!" Rei, Mako, and Mina all said in unison. Serenity couldn't help but giggle at her friends. No one ever wanted an Ami lecture, it seemed. "How do you even know about something like that? We've never even been here before…" Makoto wondered aloud.

"I read a lot, guys. Maybe you should try it sometime?" Ami retorted in a mock-sarcastic voice. After that, everyone seemed to enter a trance as they gazed at the moon hanging in the sky.

"It's breathtaking, Mamo-chan. I couldn't have asked for a more pleasant surprise." She stated, breaking the collective reverie. Just then, Mamoru came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist. She nestled into him comfortably.

"So Rei-san, I have heard that you are quite the tactician. Would you mind joining me for a stroll?" Kunzite ventured a little loudly.

"Why I'd love to, Kunzite!" Rei immediately replied, also a little too loud.

"A stroll sounds just lovely, will you join me Ms. Minako?"

"It does sound just lovely, doesn't it Zoicite? Let's go!"

Makoto and Jaedite also meandered off in some direction. Ami went with Nephrite to the tavern. Serenity quickly found herself alone with Endymion; the moon loomed orange and magnificent over the horizon still. She silently sent her gratitude to her friends, and smiled.

"Oh Serenity. I've missed you so." Endymion whispered into her ear from behind. The warm tingle of his breath on her lobe made her shiver in a delicious way.

"Ah Endymion… I've missed you, as well. Very much." She made the slightest tilt of her head upward, so as to expose her ear and neck to him. A small part of her was hoping he'd lick, or bite, or something. She was so drawn to him… her body was aching for him.

Endymion did bite, or rather, nibble. Just ever so lightly on her earlobe first. Then he made his way down her jaw and into the crook of her neck. She'd never had someone nibble there… it made her gasp with pleasure. The sensation made her melt.

"Endymion…" she whispered, barely audible through all the breath.

"Oh Serenity. I have indeed missed you so desperately. I missed the charge between us. The energy; the need. I want to devour you." He said as he plunged a forceful bite into that sweet spot. She let out a loud gasp and he covered her mouth with his strong hands. She liked the power he was exerting. He licked gently at her neck still, and sometimes back up her jaw and lobe. She could barely breathe underneath of his massive hands, and he could tell.

Endymion slowly moved one hand away from her mouth and down to rest around her neck lightly. The other he moved too, first down the side of her face; then down her shoulder; he caressed her arm as he bit and suckled on her neck. Her breathing was coming ragged and it made him want to go farther. He knew he shouldn't… but he couldn't help himself. He brought the hand back up her arm that he had just caressed, and slowly traced her shoulder; then her collarbone. Gently back and forth over the collarbone until he could feel her holding her breath. Then he snaked his hand down so sluggishly it was painful. Light as snow, it landed there.

Her mound was so soft, yet firm all at once. He cupped gingerly, and stroked his thumb. She let out a gasp, and he breathed into her neck "I've been waiting for you to want me, Serenity. To truly want me on all fronts; as I have wanted you. Do you want me?" he asked in a gruff voice. _"I want to hear her say it, then I will end this torture before it goes too far… if it hasn't already"._

"Mmmm. End…ym…ion" She let out between heavy breaths.

"Serenity, that's not what I wanted to hear," he replied, stroking his thumb across the area of her mound that was most tender "tell me, dumpling. Tell me that you want me."

"Oh Endymion. I do want you. I want all of you. I always have. Now, please…"

"Please what?" He stroked his thumb once more, just to hear her.

"Pleaseeee… stop." She could barely talk.

"Your wish is my command." And it was true. He removed his hands and stepped a few paces back. Serenity stood still, her only movement the ragged breath she drew.

"That was delectable and awful all at once." She said after a few moments.

"I know, Dumpling. I couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful in your desire."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! I think you're the most beautiful; amazing; attractive woman I've ever seen. It's not just to do with the outside, though. You know?"

"Endymion… I'm not a woman."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't a woman a grown-up? Someone who's mature; sophisticated; worldly; and… _experienced_?"

"Serenity… You ARE a woman. At least in my eyes, you are. You're more a woman than any of the ladies I've met at court. You'll see, someday."

"Endymion…" There was so much she wanted to say, but she just couldn't say any of it.

"I know, Serenity. Me too."

He walked up to her again, and he kissed her. Just there on the cheek, chaste as ever. It was what she needed in that moment, he knew.

"Let's go to the dance, my Princess."

"That sounds wonderful, my Prince."

She took his hand then, and they made their way back to the tavern where they danced until dawn.


	11. Jewel

**Jewel**

"Now Endymion, you know you can't be alone with the Princess Serenity. So please. . . don't go to her or have her come here, or else you will be in some serious trouble. Understand?" The King of the Earth eyed his son suggestively. It was like he was saying 'you think with your netherparts, and not your brain' and sadly, he was right.

"Father I understand, I can see Princess Serenity any time during the day. . . at night, I'll just have to think about her and yearn." He said it so dreamily, he half wondered if he was turning into Zoicite.

"Endymion. . . I didn't want to know that." His father said, joking.

"Ew DAD! That's NOT what I meant!" He started chuckling.

The King left his son's room feeling very happy. Endymion himself had quite enjoyed the mini-bonding experience. But he knew now was time to get down to business. He had summoned for the Shitennou, and they were due any moment. (a/n: I know, I know: finally woman!, and in reply to you having said that reader, I only say: STFU WENCH!!! XD). Endymion had planned on asking them about Tranquility and where she had gotten off to. He only remembered her brooding when he left her side to stand by his father. He was slightly afraid she might be either killing herself, or killing someone else. She was intensely freaky, and could quite possibly be killing someone of little to no consequence.

He turned to the main entrance, and on que, the knocking came.

"Enter please, my counsel." He called formally from his actual bed room.

"Master, we are honoured." All four said in unison. Instantly. . . the formalities died.

"Endy-sempaiiiiiiiiiiii! Jadeiiiiite is picking on meeeeeee agaaaaain!" Zoisite complained in a very girly voice.

Endymion chuckled to himself. "You're so ridiculous anyways, makes sense Zoi-kun." And the look that came to Zoisite's face in that instant had homosexual written all over it. He was about to cry, but Kunzite stepped in.

"Master Endymion, what was the nature of your summons? You said it was urgent? Is something wrong with the Princess Tranquility?"

"Well. . . kind of. . ." Endymion was hesitant. Over the years the Shitennou had grown so fond of Rachael, it would be quite a shame to tell them she was history.

"If so," Nephrite began " then please let us know if there is anything we can do to help you."

"Well. I sort of. . . urm. . . left her in the dust for Princess Serenity. . ." He said it quietly so no one would hear him. Didn't work.

"Say what?" all at once. Freaky how in-sync they were.

"You heard me." Endymion said, ashamed.

"Whoa. . ."

"I know guys, I know, 'you freakin idiot what the hell were you thinking' etc. etc. etc. right?" He prepped for the yelling.

"Are you freakin kidding!?" Again, in unison. "WE'RE HAPPY! She was a complete, excuse my french, effing bitch! We couldn't be happier she's gone! I mean. . . granted we know nothing of Princess Serenity. . . save for she's from the moon and substantially younger than you. . . but in our book, she's one hell of a lot better than Princess snoot-face-uber-psycho Tranquility of the Dark Moon Charon." Jadeite ended.

"You guys coulda told me that sooner you know . . ." Endymion said, incredulously. "Anyways, that wasnt the purpose of calling you here, really. I want to know if you guys saw Tranquility at the ball, and if any of you know where she is now."

Kunzite stepped forward. "I know that she was brooding in the corner when you kissed the Moon Princess. I saw her mumble something to herself, and then what appeared to have been teleported out of the room. She is one freaky woman, your highness."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to notice that . . ." Endymion sighed and started again "So do any of you know where she is now?" and got a worried look.

"Urm. . ." they all sort of shuffled and looked at eachother. "Not really no."

"Well, that settles that. Okay, next item of business. I need you to get Princess Serenity out of her room, and to the garden by midnight. Or at least, assist her out. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course we can sir. Each of us cover a floor right? Washroom pretext?" Zoisite asked excitedly.

"Naturally. Have we ever done this any other way?" Endymion said playfully.

This was a very old routine of theirs. When Endymion was thirteen, and still open prey, many Princesses came to stay at the palace. Endymion had been sneaking them out to the garden late at night. . . namely to play tricks on them. But the Shitennou had always helped him, even though they were much older than him, and knew it was totally childish. The only reason they were so willing this time is because they knew. . . love would be blooming, instead of water balloons blooming water on insert princesses names here heads.

In the Garden. . .

"She promised me. Where are they?! It's half passed, and still no sign. . . this is depressing." He fumed inwardly, waiting for the one thing that mattered most at this time. He knew he loved her. . . and that's why he couldn't be away.

Flashback

"I promise, I'll be there Endymion. I swear it to you. How can I stay away in any case?" She said lovingly, looking into his eyes. She was longing, she wanted to kiss him again. She couldn't get enough of that sweet tatse. . . and even now one of her legs was wrapped around his lower body as they lay on her bed. If anyone were to find them like this. . . the ramifacations were unimagineable.

"I need you Serenity. I need to see you again. If only for a moment. I want to be with you." He couldn't get enough of those beautiful eyes. Enough of her silky skin and sweet rose-petal fragrance. Her voice was a choir of Angels. Her kindness a river of purity, cleansing him of all things Tranquility. He would see her again if it killed him.

She reached up and put her delicate hand on his face, and leaned up to kiss him as well. It was so tempting with his face looming over hers. It was sweet. . . it was beauitful and passionate, as the one on the dancefloor had been. And just as the one on the dancefloor, she did not want this one to end. She felt his weight on her, and she knew this was too much for him. It was practically too much for her.

"Endymion. . . we can't be like this." She said tenderly.

"Oh Serenity, have I made you uncomfortable? Are you afraid I might. . ." he trailed off thinking of how terrible it would be if she was afraid he might take her virginity. He was stricken.

"No no no. I myself am having a lot of physical wants, but my head. . . it knows better than my body. My love. . . our kiss is too sweet. I want more. . . but I need less." She was so confused. But she knew she had to see him again. And she knew she couldn't touch him. But it was okay.

"I know. I understand. I never want to make you feel like that though. Ever. You're precious, and I promise, you will never feel pressured. Ever." He loved her innocence, her need to hang on to that purity. It was more than Tranquility had wanted. . . he didn't want to think about that now.

"You must go, I'm afraid someone will discover us. Please. . . it will only be another three hours. Not very long, right?" She hugged him close to her.

She was so kind and sweet. So wonderful. He planted small, loving kisses on her neck. She was in ecstasy. It was too good to be real.

"Now please, go!" She sounded worried. He took the hint.

"Midnight, for the love of the Moon." He stressed it so she knew.

"I swore, didn't I?" and with that, he got up, and quietly left.

End Flashback

So where the hell was she!? If she didn't show up in ten minutes. . . he would have to 'punish' her.

* * *

**a/n**: Ho kuy, so not A WHOLE LOT of SereXEndy LOVE. But certainly getting to the physical bits eh? I am not so good at writing the love kind of thing I know. . . but I'm really trying here you know? Anyways. . . you'll seriously love the next one or two chapters (havent written them yet, havent even drafted them. . . because tonight I don't need drafts apparently. I didn't draft this one XD.) Gotta love that Vitamin Water.


	12. Mangetsu ni Endymion yo

**. Mangetsu ni Endymion yo**

"So what's it like to kiss him?!" Minako asked excitedly.

"Nanda?! She kissed him?!" Rei turned a glaring eye on Usagi.

"No way, I thought you've only known him one day? This is scandalous!" Mako was all giddy and jumpy, very unlike herself.

"Well according to the data I've collected, Usagi has known Endymion a total of three days. She was in guise though, so I guess the three days are erroneous." Ami stated matter-of-factly.

"In English, for those of us born anywhere but brainiacville, please?" Minako said incredulously.

"Depending on how you look at things, Serenity has known Endymion for 3 days." Ami said plainly. She tossed an 'oh my god' look at Mina.

Serenity was sitting cross-legged on the bed in a simple white nightgown. She looked lovingly at her four friends. It was hard to explain her love to them, because it was hard to explain to herself.

"Minna, urusai desu." (everyone please be quiet) Usagi requested quietly. The four princess' chatter stopped. "Kissing him is. . . amazing. His arms protect me. His lips meeting mine. . . warms my soul. His breath is sweet. The way he looked afterwards on the dance floor, like he really. . . it was pure bliss." and with that, she sighed at the memory.

"Princess," Rei said formally "we'll be retiring."

"Wait, we will?" Makoto asked, a little disappointed.

Rei answered with a stern look.

All four princesses quietly stood up, and retreated from the room. Rei was the last out the door, and she looked at Princess Serenity a long moment. Serenity returned the look, a conversation of the eyes between friends that needed no words.

Rei closed the door.

Instantly Serenity jumped up and donned her ball-gown from before. She knew Endymion loved it. She strolled dreamily over to her vanity and began to put her hair back up into odango. In her mind she muttered the steps, concentrating very hard.

Just as she was prepping the hair on the other side of her head, there came a knocking at the entrance of her apartments. Serenity could sense a strong darkness in the presence knocking on her door. It bewildered her, but shrugged it off as a pissed Endymion, seeing as she was in fact an hour and a half late.

"Just a moment please!" She called politely to whomever was summoning.

_Padding up the 2nd Storey_

Livid was hardly the term to describe Endymions anger. Concern was barely the word to call his feelings of worry. He was topping the third flight of stairs, readying to make his way up the last flight. He had decided to go straight for Serenity's room. It's not like anyone important was out on the third floor at 12:30 in the morning.

He dashed up the final flight. . . and when he rounded the top onto the landing, he heard a knocking sound from up the corridoor. Strange since again, who was out on the third floor at this hour?

Endymion took long strides trying to act as casual as possible. The closer he got to the sound, the more he realized it was knocking on Serenity's door. That was odd, who would _Serenity _have visiting at this hour? What was going on? He rounded the corner, and caught only a glimpse of a cape going into Serenity's room. It was another 10 doors down, hard to tell if it had been a males cape or a females.

Sternly, he trudged heavily down the hallway. 5 big strides and he was outside Serenity's door. He raised his boheameth hand, and pounded the door. From within his Princess called sweetly "Come in my love!" like she hadn't completely abandoned him.

Endymion swung the door open. . . and what he saw left him speechless.

_In another room on the Second floor_

"I can't help it Mars. I want Serenity's love with Endymion to flourish. She's been waiting for this her entire life practically. I can't just tell her about Tranquility. It'd ruin her." Minako said detrimentally.

"You're telling me, Venus, that you want us all to hide the fact that Prince Endymion is now going to have an illegitimate child by Tranquility since he left her for Serenity? I mean. . . that could posue an immense threat to the future of the Terran _and _the Moon dynasties, especially now that they may join. Not to mention. . . honour? Oh and the fact that the baby will need a Father _and _a Mother. It's only proper. Furthermore-" Mars was cut off by Jupiter.

"Look, Rei, I know it's hard to accept holding that kind of secret. . . but can't we trust Endymion? And it's not like Tranquility would use the bastard to her advantage. I mean from what Mina has said, and from the plain fact that Tranquility is a living, breathing human, we know she couldn't do that. It's just too cruel." Makoto had such conviction and worry in her voice, it was very unlike her.

"A jealous woman now, though." Ami pointed out solemnly.

"There's nothing more dangerous than a woman in love who was betrayed by her hearts only desire and love. Endymion was just that to Rachael. She is also from a bad name. The Tranquility bloodline hasn't exactly proven themselves trustworthy to Mooninites over the years. . ." Mina said, hating to talk poorly of a friend. But she knew it was a fact everyone had been ignoring.

"What do we do? If Endymion doesnt tell Serenity soon. . . who knows _what _Tranquility will do to get him back. Or worse, what she'll do to harm our Princess." Rei was tired. Her head was throbbing. "_This just isn't right. . . keeping it from Usagi. I know she's been waiting for love. . . but what kind of marriage would they have if he never told her? Where would the trust be? Nowhere. What's love without trust? Nothing. . ._" She thought to herself.

"We should go to her then I guess," Minako began, defeated "and tell her. There doesnt seem to be a better choice." and she ended shaking her head. Everyone knew it, it was written all over the Venusian Princess' face. She couldn't bear to break Serenity's heart like that. None of them could.

The four Princesses got up, and slowly began the ascent to Serenity's room with heavy hearts.

_End Chapter_

**a/n**: Okay so first things first. Big apologies to any readers dying to read this chapter. I know I know, how can I be such an ass. Well. . . stuff happens. I just wasnt feeling motivated, though admittedly I had nearly this whole chapter drafted. Anyways. Yeah, left it on a cliff again. I really like doing that don't I? Well it wouldn't keep you reading if I didn't. Well then. . .next chapter, here I come :D


	13. Save me, I need Your Love to Rescue me

**Save me, I need your love to rescue me**

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?!" Endymion thundered. He was enraged.

The thing that Endymion was seeing was wretched. Princess Serenity being held at sword-edge on the throat, by her captor. She was struggling and there were red hand prints on her arms from rough treatment.

"Well Endymion," the captor began in a honeyed voice "long time. How's it been? How's **my sister**?" he ended somewhat indignantly.

"Cleomedes you snake. Just let her go. She didn't do anything. Did Rachael put you up to this?" Endymion asked, irritated.

"How petty do you consider her? How lowly do you think your one true love, Endymion?" Cleomedes' eyes flashed to Serenity, that last statement was her cue.

"Endy. . . what does he mean? How do you know Prince Cleomedes? Who's Rachael. . ." Serenity looked confused for a second, but she obviously worked it all out. "Endymion. . . you. . . lied to me." Serenity was bewildered.

"No I just. . . didn't have a chance. . ." he trailed off, ashamed.

"Oh and Endymion, some news for you I thought you might like to know, your baby is due in a day or so." Cleomedes pounced on the breaking relationship like a lion on dying prey.

Serenity had been avoiding Endymions eyes, but now she looked right at him square in the face. The look of pain. . . of complete and utter hurt on her face was too much for Endymion. He took a step forward hoping to comfort her, touch her, anything, but Cleomedes wouldn't have any of it.

"Tsk tsk Endymion. You should know better. Learn to think with your head, not your netherparts. It'll save you a lot of trouble."

"Whoa whoa Cleomedes. You did **not **just say _netherparts_ did you? Are you serious? _Netherparts_?!" Endymion asked, splitting with laughter. Serenity joined him, clutching her sides.

"Hey! This is fic is rated T for Teen. I am limited to silly terms and mildly obvious inuendoes, lest we want this fic to become rated M for mature. Then no one would read it thinking it contained pornographic scenes and blatant swearing." Cleomedes defended.

"Whatever. Anyways. Serenity listen, I wanted to tell you in the garden. Why would I have told you as Mamoru about this? Why would I have told you in the Ball Room? Please understand. . . I wanted to tell you." Endymion pointed out logically.

Just then. . . the four Princesses of the inner planets decided to burst into the room. Great timing eh?

Rei was first to speak. "Usagi! Endymions got a baby. . . oh. Uhm. What's going on here?"

"Whoa. This is. . . interesting. . . to say the least. Why is that guys hand on Serenity's bosom?" Makoto asked incredulously.

"Ah well. . . you see. I'm King Cleomedes of the Charonian Moon Kingdom. I've come to claim my bride. Your own Moon Princess. In doing so, I have to kidnap her, and that generally involves some 'rough handling'."

"Does that really give you the right to _groap _her though?" Ami asked, ridiculing him.

"Eh. . . I suppose not. Why is everyone picking on me?" Cleomedes stated childishly.

"Because you're obviously the bad guy here." Rei pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Okay well in any event, Endymion, you had better not come after Princess Serenity. She's mine. If you want to come with us to Charon though, I'm sure Rachael will happily take you back and raise your child with you. It's all she's dreamed of this whole time."

"Cleomedes. You can tell Rachael that her malevolence and evil no longer have a hold on me. Her spell has been broken. She will never compare to the purity and goodness of Serenity. As for the child, that is a matter for my father and you to decide, Cleomedes. Along with Rachaels input and my own. I'll rescue you Serenity. I promise." Endymion looked pained, he wanted to save her now.

He thought for a second. Wait, wow, what an idiot.

"_DUH! Draw your sword you fool! Kill Cleomedes now! Reclaim your love!_" And with that, Endymion drew his sword swiftly.

"I challenge you here and now Cleomedes. I will battle you and save Princess Serenity." He made his voice a little more on the valiant side. He wanted to seem cool and heroic. The four princesses rolled their eyes, totally seeing through the act. Even Serenity made a noticeable eye roll.

"Endymion, I accept your challenge." And as Cleomedes reached for his sword, he muttered a few words. . . and with a flash of smoke and some rose petals left behind. . . he was gone.

"Well damnit. I wanted to kick his butt." Endymion stated, disappointed.

"You didn't have to go all 'valiant hero voice' on us. That was pretty pathetic." Rei of course. She was too rude and abrupt not to point it out. "You're also not helping in getting me to approve of you. What the hell kind of stunt were you trying to pull in getting Princess Tranquility pregnant, then leaving her for Usa. . . Serenity. You mind explaining that one, ace?"

"Honestly Endymion, what were you planning to do about the illegitimate child?" Ami joined in Reis interrogation.

"Yeah? And when _exactly_ were you planning on telling Usag. . . Princess. . . oh whatever. When were you gonna tell Usagi the truth? Hmm?" Makoto was in on it too.

"Prince Endymion, we just want some answers." Minako tried to state neutrally, she knew this angry thing and the accusational tone really wouldn't get them too far.

"You know something Princesses? I havent got any answers for your questions. Right now the only thing I know for sure is that I love Princess Serenity. I want her back. I need to go, and figure out a way, collabourating with my Shittennou, to get her back. Now you may not trust me, or even like me, but I am going to ask for your help. You are her guardians, are you not?" Endymion was speaking in a humbled, loving tone. The Princesses all silently agreed: he was good.

"We are. We will happily do anything to help get our Princess back." Minako said, speaking for all four.

Silently, the five royals exited the room, and headed twords Endymion's appartments. The Prince of the Earth sent a summons for his council. It was going to be a long, long night.

End Chapter

**a/n:** Okay short I know. But I couldnt think of anywhere. To go really. As for the near-sword-fight scene. LOL. I bet you were all expecting a cool sword clash going on. No way. I only want one of those in this story. Okay so yeah. Not much to say about the chapter. I don't think I left you on TOO much of a cliff this time. I mean it's obvious where Serenity and Cleomedes are headed, we know about the baby now, everyone inside the story (characters) are 100 in the loop about ALMOST everything (except the armada from chapter 10. remember that?). So yeah. As for the reveiws on last chapter, I only have one person to address: **touky**. CHILLAX. BREATHE. I would like to say your review scared the living (pardon my french) shit out of me! You seem like a crazy obsessive fan. Do you have any of my used tissues? Lol. Honestly though. . . tone it down. I love all of you and I dont mean to leave yah hanging. But sometimes it's the only place I see good to leave off you know? Anyways. Thank you everyone for the encouraging reveiws. I'm trying my best to persevere and write out the end of the story. I won't abandon it I swear.


	14. Atashi no ai, konbanwa da Saigo ni

**Atashi no ai, konbanwa da. Saigo ni.**

For the first time since she disappeared with Cleomedes. . . she opened her eyes. Her vision was immensely impaired. Every time Serenity looked to the left or right, everything blurred in a trail behind it (a/n: It's like the effect of being really drunk). She felt lightheaded, and damp. Serenity closed her eyes again, and collected herself. When she reopened them, she saw her surroundings much more clearly.

The stones were black. They were wet with God-only-knows what. There were cuffs everywhere. She was most definitely being held captive in a prison cell.

That's when Cleomedes came in. From the left wall, opening the large iron-bar door. Casually he asked "How are you feeling, my love?", batting his eyes. What the hell, was he homosexual?

"Prince Cleomedes, if I am your love. . . why are you holding me in a prison cell?" She tried to speak sarcastically, but she was weaker than she thought. It came out casually.

"My dearest, I couldn't have you trying to go home. I also had to secure a room where contact to the outside world in no way could be made. Wouldn't want your pesky Mum or boyfriend making a terrible mess of my beautiful, intricate plans, would I?"

"What plans?"

"Oh you know, this and that sort of things. Either way, would you like to be taken to your new, permanent home?" He was obviously trying to seem sly and evil. Whatever, as long as it got Serenity out of this God-forsaken cell.

"Yes Cleomedes, I would very much like to." She said overly-cute with a big, toothy, over-the-top grin. But who can deny the Princess Serenity? Certainly not Cleomedes.

"Ah, and another thing, if you're going to address me formally, I'd prefer you address me as 'King Cleomedes' instead of Prince. I understand I haven't quite made the _full_ requirements for King just yet, but soon enough my pet, soon enough. In return, I will no longer refer to you as 'Princess Serenity' but 'Queen Tranquility'. How does that sound? Fair?" He seemed eager, it was cute.

"I'll humour you Cleomedes, but don't think I've taken much of a liking to you and your kidnapping antics." And with that, she stuck her tongue out at him, suggesting what she had said was a joke. Cleomedes laughed heartily. It was an endearing, strong laugh. It reminded Serenity of Endymion's own laughter. She felt a pang in her heart, but quickly disregarded it. She was mad at him, after all.

Cleomedes unlocked Serenity's hand-cuffs, helped her up, and walked her out of the cell. The journey to Serenity's room was a four-story nightmare. Especially in her current state. She was almost glad she'd never have to leave the damn room. The spiral staircase would have made her queasy on both trips up and down. Thankfully this go, Cleomedes was there to help her if she grew faint or fatigued.

"Well my Queen, here we are." Cleomedes stated, standing in a corridor, in front of a black wooden door. The corridor was black. Dark green and black tapestries decorated the walls. Serenity, had always heard Charonians didn't like the light, but this seemed a bit extreme.

_Back on Earth. . ._

_**"**_Well sir, we know where she is. What's the issue?" Zoisite asked incredulously. Minako stood next to him, and stated plainly, as if the Shittennou had witnessed the entire affair upstairs "Cleomedes might do something terrible if Endymion just, shows up and tries to rescue the Princess. Not to mention, Endymion is pretty terrible at challenging people to sword duels without sounding like a complete and total. . . phony."

"Hey, I didn't sound _that _bad, did I?" Endymion's insecurity showing right through his voice.

"No, not bad, completely and utterly moronic doesn't even do your idiocy justice." Rei still being harsh. Kunzite eyed her, suggesting that if she continued to insult the Prince like that, there'd be some trouble.

"Okay that's aside the point you guys. Serenity is probably crying her eyes out and scared witless right now. What're we going to do about it?" Makoto slammed her fist on the table, calling order back to the congregation of royals. Jadeite snapped to attention, and stood up.

"I think there's not much of another way _to_ do it. Kunzite is our best swordsman. Sure Endymion's been trained, but not by Kunzite. I think we can wait it out a day, and Endymion, during this time, non-stop training with Kunzite. After that, we'll escort you to Charon on a 'diplomatic trip'. If Cleomedes refuses rationality, you'll be ready to strike him down. We'll also have Zoisite explain the importance of eloquence and intelligence in your speech to you."

"Jade, I'm a fine speaker thank you very much." Endymion said indignantly.

"_Riiiiight_. I suppose your definition of 'fine' here on Earth is very different than it is on Mars." Rei stated, rolling her eyes. The memory of Endymion's "valiance" in Serenity's room really made her confident in his eloquence.

"Okay, I think we're _really_, _really_ done knocking on my failed attempts at heroism upstairs, 'kay?" Endymion asked, obviously fed up. "I mean, it's not like it'll get us anywhere anyways."

"On the contrary, if we annoy you enough about it, it might fuel your drive to not be so lame in future sword-duel-challenge-attempts." Minako pointed out.

"I agree Endymion. You'll be thinking on it all night I'm certain. And the more you think on it the more disgusted you'll become with your weak attempts and therefore. . ." Ami went on a large rant after this about brain cells on suchnot. No one in the room comprehended a single word she said. All words were lost on them.

After a few more hours working out the finer details in the itinerary of the coming day, the four princesses parted ways with Endymion. The Shitennou escorted the ladies to their rooms, and bid them goodnight.

End Chapter

**a/n**: Okay so I know it's been like how many months now? You're prolly like "IT TOOK YOU 5 MONTHS TO WRITE THIS P.O.S CHAPTER?!?!". . . and you know what? Yeah. It did. Especially since I opened it up a week ago, read it **8 times** over, and still failed to remember where the hell I was going with this. The good news is, now that this (albeit really short) chapter is up, I can move on with the story. Leaving off on that note. . . please for the love of jesus dont flame me too much XD


	15. Here's pain, it's all in your Hands

**Here's pain, it's all in your Hands**

"So Cleomedes, was this not a phenomenal idea I've had?" Tranquility asked, in reference to the kidnapping.

"I can't deny, it was quite genius. But what about your armada? I don't understand its necessity. Won't you explain that to me?"

"Well, you obviously took the Princess Moon against her will. She's currently waiting on Prince Endymion to rescue her, which he'll be planning to do as soon as humanly possible. If we launch our attack on the Moon. . .he'll have no choice. Earth and Moon signed their own treaties when Richard was living. The Earth is bound by treaty to help the Moon in any and all wars. Can you guess what that means?"

"You're kidding. Endymion will _have_ to go and fight for the Moon? That's too perfect. We could just leave Princess Serenity in her room for a few days and she'll know he isn't coming for her. She'll despair so deeply that she'll _have_ to accept my marriage proposal." Cleomedes began to smile.

"On top of all that Cleomedes, it's extremely possible that Prince Endymion will be killed in battle. Or better for me, the Moon will become so devastated by our attack that he'll bargain himself to me for the safety of the Moon." The cruel irony was so beautiful in Tranquility's eyes she almost wanted to cry. She didn't.

Upstairs, in her prison

Serenity had spent the night in this place. A bed had never felt so utterly lonely. She hadn't slept a wink since she woke up yesterday, and that could hardly be called sleep. It was more like coming out of a coma.

There were upsides to the room. Serenity had a bookshelf, quite a tall one, piled high with books in Traditional Japanese. It was good to have something in almost her own tongue. She also had her own bathroom, something hadn't had since the Moon. She indulged in a long bath with oils, perfumes, salts, and bubbles. All the soaps smelled magnificent. There was also a writing desk. She hadn't dared sit down and try to compose any letters or anything. Obviously they'd be to Endymion. . . and she couldn't think of him now.

All in all though, Serenity was tired. Not tired from sleep deprivation. Not the tired you might get from fatigue, or lack of food, though that was probably part of it. It was a tired of the heart.

There she went again. Throwing herself into a guaranteed heartbreak, ignoring all the signs of it being just that. Trusting Endymion. Besides. Who falls in love with someone after knowing them only three days? No one. Not true love. Endymion probably only wanted to lay Serenity to bed as well. Leave her in the same situation as Tranquility. Plus, he had made such a ridiculous and pathetically lame attempt at challenging Cleomedes. Not to mention he hadn't come for her yet. If he loved her that much, he'd be here by now.

Her heart hurt. She didn't want to be in love with Endymion. She didn't want to be in love.

"Who needs love anyways? Who needs to feel. I mean it's not like I can risk it anymore anyways. All I get when I feel for others is nothing. Emptiness. Well, since this is such an empty, black world, why should I do anything to change it? Who likes change? No one. That's who. I'm too tired and too broken and too sick to love. I'm done. I'll marry Cleomedes and with that vow, I'll seal away my heart." Serenity proclaimed to no one and nothing.

It was going to be a long imprisonment, but a good one. Being alone would make it easier to darken herself.

On Earth

"Ugh. Kunzite. That's enough training. It's been 12 hours. . . and only 2 water breaks. I need to meet with Zoicite for eloquence and prepare to leave." Endymion huffed.

"Very well my Prince. Your swordsmanship is much improved. I'm confident you'll bring her back."

"I have to Kunzite. Without her. . . I don't even want to rule the Earth." Endymion sounded defeated.

"You really love her, don't you Endymion?"

"Kunzite. . . She sees past the beautiful face and the masculinity. She brings out the passion in me. The passion for my people, for my family, for my friends, for my life. She brings out the meaning in my life. Before her it was politics and parties. Now it's love and issues that matter. She's taught me about my kingdom and my people. . . she's taught me about the kind of person I want to be. You don't meet a woman like that everyday."

"No, you really don't. Be off now Endymion. You need to learn the art of challenging."

Endymion waved goodbye, and padded off twords the palace. He couldn't help but think on the way to the main library "Don't_ worry Serenity, I'm coming for you. Don't be afraid. But most of all, don't fall for Cleomedes. I need you. . . and if I can't have you. . . I don't know what I'll do. . . wait for me. Just wait._"

"Endymion! Prince Endymion!" Someone shouting from down the hall broke his train of thought. Endymion halted in his path and waited for the messenger to catch up.

"Yes, what is it?" Endymion asked neutrally.

"Endymion. . . the Moon has reported some U.F.O's in their air space and orbit. They think the craft may be hostile. It would appear as though-" The messenger was cut off by a deafening explosion.

Endymion darted outside to look for the summer moon, which rose during the day. He spotted it and instantly noticed it was red. There was a plume of smoke or something of that nature coming off the top where the Imperial Palace was located.

The Prince of the Earth knew what was happening long before anyone else: the Tranquility dynasty, King Cleomedes, was attacking the Moon. He sank to his knees, and in the most improper display of sadness, Endymion wept. Heaving shoulders and big sobs, but soon they were replaced by snarls and choice curses.

The Shitennou rushed to his side. All five knew what this meant: Princess Serenity could not be rescued.

End Chapter

**a/n**: This is kinda sad. I mean the plot and all. It's depressing and I'm the one writing it. The worse part is. . . it prolly wont get much happier. I've decided that since yes, the story is drawing nearer to the end, I will start giving chapter previews.

Endymion **does** go to fight on the Moon, along with his Father

Cleomedes and Serenity spend a little alone time together

Princess Tranquility has her baby. . .


	16. Yurusenai

**Yurusenai**

"Yes Endymion, we have to go." King Gerald said heavily. Endymion could see the regret on his fathers face. . . but he still didn't understand why they both had to go to the Moon to fight. Shouldn't someone be rescuing Serenity? If so, shouldn't that someone be Endymion?

"Father, King Richard is dead. Doesn't that mean it's okay if one less of us shows up?"

"Prince Endymion! Richard was a friend and I will not have you disrespecting him so! Not to mention, there are no contingencies in the treaty. Earth has vowed to help the Moon. Always. Any war, foreign or domestic. Royals or no." The King paused. He looked thoughtful for a moment and continued "Besides, if Cleomedes plans on marrying Serenity anytime soon. . . he can't mistreat her too much. If she ends up hating him, he won't get too far."

"What the hell are you saying, Father?" Endymion asked, deadly.

"Simply that I'm certain she's safe."

On the Moon

Rachael looked at the devastation around her and cackled. Nothing filled her heart with glee like destroying purity.

All the twits in white gowns running around, begging for their lives to the Army Tranquility had unleashed. The men pathetically trying to meditate all their energies, what weaklings the Mooninites were! No wonder they had the Earth sign that treaty to help them. Without their precious Queen to wield Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, they'd be totally and completely defenseless. It also didn't help that 99.9 of them couldn't even speak common tongue.

Suddenly, something felt very wrong with Tranquility. Her dress was wet. . . but there was no water around. . .

Uh oh. Rachael was gonna be in a world of pain very very soon.

"Guard! Take me back to the command carrier! I'm going into labour! And for the love of god, get me a doctor that can speak decent English!" She screamed at anyone in command who cared.

Once in her quarters on the command carrier, Tranquility tried her best to take calm, slow, deep breaths. She looked out her window, hoping the star scape of space would soothe her. But something interesting caught her eye. The command ship of the Terran army. That meant Endymions ship.

"Guard, see to it Prince Endymion lands his ship, and is escorted safely here to witness the birth of _our_ child." Tranquility huffed to a guard posted at the door.

(**a/n**: I'd put a scene change here. . . but Endymions ship is on the Moon and has landed and stuff. So we're just gonna check up on him, k? And this bit will clear up questions of his knowledge about the baby.)

Endymion was sitting, running in his head the sequence of events that took place the last time he saw Serenity. Remembering all the dialog and then it hit him: his baby was due today.

Reality. Just. Crashed.

Endymion had known from the moment he'd had intercourse with Tranquility that a baby would be conceived. It's not like he was sterile or anything.

Remembering the night they came together was still difficult for his heart. . .

Begin flashback sequence

"Rachael. . . I really love you. You know that, right?" Endymion said tenderly.

"Oh Endymion. My Prince. I know you do. I know that I'm all you care about and I know that someday we'll marry and live happily ever after like in all the storybooks. Our love is epic and real. Nothing can break us apart, can it? No. But my only?"

"Yes Rachael, what is it?"

"Would you pledge your love to me forever? Vow to never love another so long as the either of us should live?" Rachael was being unusually emotional tonight. . . and it really touched Endymion's heart. How could he deny his one love? Of course he'd vow it.

"Princess Tranquility, I vow to love you to the end of eternity. I promise you are the only girl I will ever love and ever need to love. You're the one for me, and I know it deep within my heart." Endymion felt a pang. . . he was commitment-phobic like any rational man. He had a feeling he'd regret this vow. But it was instantaneous, and something really strange was happening to Rachael: she was crying.

"End. . .-sniffle-. . . Endymion, I. . . I love you." Tranquility barley stammered out. She looked up at him, laying over her with is beautiful ebony hair falling over his face, and his deep blue eyes sparkling with love and tear-gloss.

Endymion embraced Tranquility, and kissed her cheek. Then he kissed the corner of her mouth, and moved next to her mouth. The kiss was deep and enpassioned, though lacking in tongue or lust of any noteworthy kind. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, like he was searching for her soul. She turned and let her hair hide her from the intimacy.

"Don't fear me, I'll never hurt you my love." Endymion whispered to her softly.

This time Rachael kissed Endymion, thick with lust and tongue and wanting. Endymion quickly felt the change of mood. His hands were moving slowly from her hair down to her bosom. The wanting emanating from his body was becoming too much. He had to give in. . .

End flashback sequence (it's gonna go porno if I dont)

He _knew it_!!! He KNEW he'd regret that ridiculous vow!!!

Just then, a guard garbed in Charonian Uniform approached him. Endymion acknowledged him.

"You're majesty, Princess Tranquility has summoned you to her ship. Your baby. . . it's coming. She wishes you there by her side for support. Please, follow me."

How could he do this? Now that he was on the Moon, he ought to be fighting for it if he couldn't rescue Serenity. May as well rescue the next best thing; her planet. But now he was summoned out of that? How could he refuse? And how could he ever ask forgiveness of Princess Serenity?

In the end, the Prince of the Earth decided to follow the guard.

On Charon

Serenity heard the knock, but it's not like she didn't know who it was. It was Cleomedes. The Moon Princess had steadily grown familiar with his calm, monotonous aura. It never really changed, until he saw her. Then it became excited, malevolent, and loving. A combination she had a very hard time getting her head around.

"My Queen, you're lovely as ever this day. I've brought you luncheon you might appreciate. Sushi of variety in fish and style, along with miso soup, Teriyaki chicken skewers, and gyouza. Along with two slices of chocolate cake as a dessert of sorts." Cleomedes said warmly.

"Thank you King Cleomedes. I really do appreciate a taste of home. Are you joining me for lunch?" Serenity had come to find friendship in Cleomedes. He really listened to her and seemed to care about her. Not that she let on much about her true feelings. She'd sealed them away.

"Of course I am! But I can't eat sushi, so I've left it off of my menu and replaced it with vegetable sushi of variety. I hope you wont mind or find it disrespectful in any way." He bowed quickly, showing knowledge of Serenity's culture. Simultaneously impressing her as well.

"I don't find it disrespectful at all Cleomedes. Some people just can't eat raw fish, it's perfectly understandable. But enough about food. How do you fare today?" She asked politely, and picked up a delicious looking piece of Tai.

"Up until I saw you, I was fine. Now that I am with you and enjoying a delicious lunch, phenomenal. How are you today, my love? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh I fare well now that I have some company. As for anything you can do? Well I suppose having a dressmaker come to my room would be nice." She picked up a Kanni-Maki and ate it one bite. Then she took another and did the same.

"A dressmaker? Whatever for?" Cleomedes raised his right eyebrow and cocked his head to the left. It was Serenity's favourite expression of his, because it was really genuinely cute.

"Well first I suppose, are there any questions you have to ask me today?" She said, innocently dropping hints.

"Well, only the one question I've asked you for the two days you've been conscious. Will you marry me, Princess Serenity?"

"Have the dressmaker sent to my room so that I might have a proper gown to marry you in, my King."

End Chapter

**a/n**: This is the longest chapter I've written in a while. I hate it. This story is unbelievably sad now isnt it? Don't ask how I can hate my own plotline and story but I do. Well there's not much to say. Looks like I'm back in my leave on a cliff habit. Oh well. Not many chapters left till there are no more cliffs to be had.

Endymion and Rachael have a chat. . . after the baby is born

Serenity is dead serious

Endymion makes it to Charon


	17. Ever Free

**Ever Free**

Endymion sat next to Rachaels bed the entire night. She had laboured hard, and borne a daughter of Charonian beauty and make. Deemed healthy by the surgeon, Tranquility ordered a nursemaid found and employed. Within the hour, Tranquility's orders were carried out in full, and the babe was set to sleeping soundly.

Rachael looked to Endymion with sweat and tears staining her face, and simply breathed "thank you."

She slept 18 hours thereafter, fitlessly. And thus was the birth of Endymions first child.

For his part, having sat for those hours, Endymion could not find sleep. Instead, his mind ran tirelessly over the lost time, the inlaid plots, the decisions ahead, and the future of his get.

Rachael stirred, opening her eyes delicately.

"Endymion. . ." her voice was still rough from the screaming that tends to accompany childbirth.

"Yes, Rachael, I am here."

"All I wanted, was you. I wanted to be your Queen, and help you to rule the Earth. I thought. . . I thought you had the same such desires. . ." Tranquility suddenly encroached the one topic Endymion most dreaded. She had been wondering about this the three days she had spent on Charon. Brooding, seething, despising the Moon Princess with all her being. She wanted to see if her beloved had been bewitched. . . or if his feelings were of genuine make.

"Rachael, when first we met, I hadn't the faintest idea _what_ I wanted. One day, I was being ruled by my loins. The following day, I would desire what was ideal for my kingdom. . . or at least, I would covet what my father told me was 'best for the kingdom', which at that time, I believed both were one and the same.

As I began to grow older physically, and in wisdom, I began to change my ideas about what was most befitting for the kingdom. For the most part, I still trusted my phallus in my personal life, and I couldn't pinpoint it at the time, but in my soul, I had truly begun thinking that 'best for the kingdom' meant things aside from having the most active-duty troops, and the best war-machines, and the most trade-alliances. I knew we needed someone with hear to guide me along the way when I was first to become King, for it has always been my nature to be rational and ill to compassion.

I felt, for a time, that you had these traits which I sought in my Queen. . . but now, free by a mere week, I see that it was all no more than your dark Charonian magic."

"I cant see why or how you have determined that."

"Serenity is pure in all ways. Good and real to the core of her being, Rachael, quite unlike yourself. You frighten me with your wickedness and dark desires. You dream of conquering the solar system, which is not my intention or goal as a ruler at all; furthermore, you plan to accomplish this at any price, including the lives of innocent people. I would **never** sacrifice my subjects for my own ends. How would we rule, side by side, with such heavily opposing resolutions? I can't see a peacable way to go about it."

Tranquility had never considered the marriage in this light. His question was legitimate, because one could easily foresee quarrels of interest ahead. Unfortunately, Tranquility hadn't a legitimate answer to offer her one love. In return, all she could do was state the obvious.

"All I can say, Endymion, is that I truly love you. Whether you believe it or not is another matter entirely, and I will leave you to your own devices on that issue. Being that I love you, I wish only for your happiness in the end, or, at least, _now _that is how I feel, although a few days past such was not the case. You've offered me some closure, and in reality, it's all I need, and significantly more satisfying than vengeance. . . I suppose.

So, Endymion, what will make you _truly_, and eternally happy?"

Only one word came to the Prince of the Earth, one _name_ more like.

"Serenity."

"I expected as much. What of our daughter, Endymion? What do you plan to do about her?"

"Rachael . . . raise her as your own. Claim a consort, or a husband even. I wish only the best for this child, and will be all too willing to help you along monetarily, if needs must be.

Our daughter looks too Charonian, anyway. She wouldn't be taken too well at court, at least not as the get of a Mooninite and Terran loins. Her home is with you, Tranquility, on Charon. She might even grow to become Queen, if Cleomedes hasn't gotten an heir before his time." and at that, Endymion smiled.

"That is all very true, love. I suppose with that, I grant you leave to rescue Princess Serenity. Know this: it will be immensely difficult, so enter using utmost stealth at the servants quarters on the westerly side of the Imperial Palace. The servants are all of Terran make and will be likely to aide you to the best of their ability, especially if you tell them I demand it. To your great misfortune, I am wholly unaware of the chambers my brother has chosen to stow his dainty treasure, and so, listen to the guards in the hallways, for the are like to gossip freely."

"Rachael, thank you."

"Go. Now. I'm tired again of a sudden."

With that, Endymion left. no parting words said or final goodbyes lingering in the air. Being tired was simply a ploy to get her one love away before the onslaught of emotions assailed her like a plague. she could feel it creeping by the tingle in her nostrils, and the smearing of her vision. Feelings she had worked so hard to lock tightly in the depths of her soul, and now the key had been placed and the tumbler caught. Endymion . . . Future King of Earth, and the bane of Princess Tranquility's existence.

Just as her vision stung like acid with salt-laden tears, the door to the chamber flew open to reveal Endymions stern figure once more.

"Rachael. . .?" Endymion was a bit puzzled to see starry tear-gloss in the eyes of his infallible Princess Charon. The question came out a little incredulous.

"Yes, what is it?" The words escaped harsher than she had intended.

"I wanted to know, before I left you behind forever, what will you name her?"

"Beryl."

"Stars in the heavens, that's beautiful. Oh, and Rachael. . . I love you. I'll _always_ love you."

"And I, you, Endy."

The door shut with a note of finality that had been absent prior.

_Endymion, of a surety, you will rue the day you sowed your seed in my womb. I will raise this child, as you bade me, but I will bear her upbringing with hatred of the deepest dark and love of the shiniest bright for you. So much so will these be present in her being, that she will be unimaginably dangerous to you. She will indeed rule Charon, which will take on a new, and darker name. She also, will hone her skills in the dark magics taught to me by my mother and her mother before her. This child, our daughter, will be the demise of your life and all within it that you hold dear, with God as my witness._

On Charon. . . 

The dressmaker had done a supreme job. She had chosen a fabric of heavy, drapey white silk. The gown was an empire waisted cut, as was to be expected of a Serene Royal, falling in two layers as was tradition for the Serene Princess. The bodice was a mastery of the original design on Serenity's rather plain ballgown she had worn the night of her presentation to Earth. Milkiest white pearls in multiple rows across her bosom, with the classic circle cut-out lattice work across the bust-line of the dress. These cut-outs, however, were not of the classic cloth-of-gold make, but of metal painted shimmering white to match the pearls. The stays on the gown had one feature Serenity had always coveted in her mother's gowns, but could never have due to their being considered vulgar for Princesses. Iridescent white wings, translucent and sparkling in the light, shaped as a butterflies would be, with a train of the same ilk flowing luxuriantly behind her for at least 3 feet.

Princess Serenity couldn't have dreamt a better wedding gown if she had tried for a million ears and more.

Aside from the anathema of the wings, her mother would be overjoyed, would that she were here to experience this occasion.

"Seamstress, I bid you leave. You've made an enchanting wedding affair. Please, leave me to bask in its glory."

"As you wish, my Queen." The gownmaker bowed out of the room unobtrusively, leaving Serenity to her thoughts.

_I will do this thing, then. Become Queen of the Moon. . . but not __**my**__ moon. . . a dark ice-moon so far from the Sun that light is considered wretched, nigh treasonous. Light, the stuff of my being, or so it used to be. Overlong it has ebbed away from me, with each Prince, each use, each lie._

_ Endymion though. . . his betrayal the worst, and my heart the most invested in the least amount of time. Oh! And why? For what did I sacrifice my intelligence to play this fools game of 'love' at first sight?_

_ The sweetest kisses I have ever known. The penetrating eyes, piercing to depths of my soul I hardly fathomed existed. For honesty that no one has ever bothered with for me. . ._

_ Honesty. Ha! Endymions 'honesty' us what got me here in the first place. His 'honesty' to Tranquility about his betrothal to me since __birth__, his 'honesty' to her about his feelings, his 'honesty' to me about Tranquility, the baby. . . oh yes. . . how __HONEST__ the Prince of the Terrans is!_

_ But now, I'll take the opportunity to be honest with myself: I loathe him with every fibre of my being._

_ I held his hand as he grieved and wept for his deceased mother, and wiped those same tears from his eyes as they fell. I soothed his deepest fears with kisses and whispered promises of love, marriage, and millennia of peace into his haunted ears. I felt his skin, memorized his heart, explored his shirtless form with my own pulsing heart in my feeling hands._

_ I feel in love. And he. . ._

_ Where are you? I thought you'd always protect me. You said you'd always be _"here." She finally said aloud, breaking her own reverie. Startled at the sound of her own voice echoing off the vast walls and ceilings in the chamber. . . Serenity nearly began to believe someone else was in the room, with her, speaking to her.

"You're everywhere, nowhere. I was supposed to be ever free in your embrace and you left me! Where is your eternal love now? Inside Tranquility, spending another seed in her loins? I wouldn't be remotely surprised!

Come now, come at all, and I will not know you. I will deny your face and all the things that conspired betwixt us. Yurusenai. . .unforgivable. . ."

Serenity dashed over to the writing desk, snatched her quill and inkpot, and began scratching at her arms and hands. After having wrought several symbols overmuch on her available skin, she began scrabbling upon the walls ancient Chugoku symbols for 'Love', 'Hate', 'Unforgiven', 'Eternity', and the like. All the while, desperately penning the markings in a beautiful, if albeit crazed hand, she muttered endlessly to herself the word 'yurusenai', her native word for 'unforgivable'.


	18. Kimochi Warui

**Kimochi Warui**

When Endymion had set out to Charon, he reckoned this mission would be considerably easy. The ice-moon was a barren, smooth wasteland with no real terrain to speak of. The Palace stood on the bald face of the planet like a large blemish, plain as pie. Plus, it was pitch-dark on Charon, being as the moon is some millions of miles away from the sun. All of these things made a theoretical breach of security and rescue of a delicate Moon Princess, rather like stealing from a blind; deaf; dumb person.

Save for one problem: Endymion was only considering his mission from the point of being apprehended. He hadnt looked at it from the side of actually _succeeding_, or having to really carry out this task at all.

As Endymion parked his ship some two miles out from the Palace of Charon, reality gave him a swift kick in the family jewels. Things like temperature, darkness, and traction began to work their way into his considerations, and he despaired. But, Endymion was resillient and determined to reach the Princess. So he set out to the ice with some scraps of chain mail tied to his boots for traction, and a womens cloak about his shoulders.

It took Endymion four hours. Slipping about everywhere, and the inability to see made his journey much _un_like stealing from a deaf; dumb; blind person.

Soon enough though, Endymion reached the Palace walls and breathed a curse with the connotation of a prayer. Feeling his way over the wall, he managed to scale it in a timely fashion. Once over, Endymion realized something _else_ he hadn't considered: which way was west? The sun wouldn't be up for another 70 or so hours, and Endymion was not gonna wait for that, and the north star, if it showed at all, wasn't even really the _North_ star on this planet. Tranquility didn't even mention how to tell which entrance was the 'Servants Entrance' save for the fact that Terran peoples would lie within.

The best he could do at this point was waltz about and hope to find his entrance.

In her room. . .

Serenity had writ upon every blank inch of her ever-loving walls, and gone through the initial inkpot and the few spares she had as well.

She sat, slumped, delicate fingers twitching with the onset of carpal tunnel. Her hair was a wreck, half in odango and the other a tangle of matted mess over her eyes. Peering about through her hair, she simply lipped 'yurusenai' soundlessly. Bloodshot gaze wandering, lusting for his face, was only able to find the wedding gown. Fixed. . . she had found something good in this room. She hungered to don the dress, and feel like a human again. . . but those days were over without him here. She couldn't force herself into Cleomedes, just as she was unable to force herself to any other of the various men who'd courted her.

The gown was where she anchored her eyes. The gown was all she had left in this place.

Time continued passing mercilessly. How much, Serenity could not say. Minutes or hours, it was irrelevant, though more likely ithad only been minutes since falling to the floor, defeated by her tired wrist. Insanity knows no bounds of day or night, minute or hour.

In a reverie, deep and savory, Serenity heard a pounding in her ears. Relentless, though she yearned for the pounding to end, so she could have her silent time with her gown, it persisted.

"STOP! I don't want to hear it! I want to be in peace! If it's food you bear, then eat it yourself!" Serenity shouted, having realized it was the door.

Suddenly, unbidden, the door swung open, and revealed a hallucination so sweet and painful, the Moon Princess simply stared. It was unreal, and rather like him. The ebony hair, the stern look, the strong jaw. The muscles, the Earthling battle-armour, this image was even sweating. Serenity stared, unblinking at this wonderful thing her mind was showing to her. Finally! Rescue from the pain! A chance to see and be seen. A chance to. . . forgive? She had been yearning to see him so dearly, it almost didn't matter in this moment. Almost.

Amazing what the mind can do when it is desperate.

"Princess Serenity. . ." the apparition said tenderly.

Without saying it, Serenity mouthed 'yurusenai', as she had been for the last billion years. She knew that the hallucination of Endymion, much like the real one, didn't speak a lick of Modified Japanese, and therefore, would havent the faintest fairying clue what word she spoke soundlessly. But her mouth was acting of it's own accord, now trained to a single word, oozing with hatred and sorrow all the same.

"Serenity! What has happened to you? Why are your arms inked? What happened to these walls? What did he do to you?"

"Yurusenai." It was all she could really say. It was all she could feel. Unforgivable. Even if this had been the real Endymion, things would have fallen out the same way. Lying was something Serenity didn't take lightly. Especially about something so enormous. How could she ever understand his reasoning? How would she ever find it in her heart to forgive him?

"Serenity, my sweet. . . I can't believe it. Let me get you to your bed."

Endymion knelt to scoop up the Moon Princess, and lovingly brought her to the bed. Before he set her down, he looked to make sure nothing was there. To his surprise, something was there. . . something Endymion identified easily.

Inside, Serenity was a mental case. The apparition was _holding_ her? How? HOW? It couldn't be possible that this was the **real** Endymion, or could it? If so. . . his touch was more soothing than memory had served. But she couldn't just forgive him because he was good to the touch. How could she hate him though? He was here, now, right? She shouldn't be reacting so heavily to this, when Endymion had a valid point: there wasnt ever really an opportune moment to bring up the fact that he had a child on the way. He must have truly meant to tell her in the garden. . .

Besides, what's love without trust? How could she ever trust him again without forgiving him, thusly opening a chance for him to rebuild trust with her?

"Endymion?"

"Serenity. . ." Endymion said in a sickened tone.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

Endymion placed Serenity on her feet, now the she seemed well enough to stand. He took a step back from the bed, then another, and sank to his knees.

"Endymion. . .? What is it?" Serenity didn't understand. Then she turned around, and looked upon the bed. The wedding dress, easily identified due to its overly-ornate nature.

"Serenity. I'm sorry. I was mistaken. I thought. . . I thought you'd want me to come?"

"Endymion. . . I. . . I hadn't wanted you to come initially. And why would I? You lied and it's yurusenai. . . or at least that's what I thought. . . and what my walls would like to tell you. But Endymion. . ."

The Earth Prince wouldn't have any of it, he cut her off "Serenity, marry Cleomedes then. I know I lied, or at least failed to unveil the truth to you. But, for whatever it's worth, I wanted to. . . but Cleomedes. . ." he couldn't finish.

"Endymion, I want you. I just want you. Cleomedes, he's a good friend, and a kind man. . . but he _kidnapped_ me, he stole me from you. That doesnt mean that he wins. In the end, I'm going to choose what I want to choose. And I want you. I always have. From day one in the library. I want to go back with you to Earth and announce our official courtship. I want to openly forgive you, being as mostly it wasnt your fault the truth got lost along the way. What is love without trust, Endymion? What would our love be if I didnt give you a chance to earn my trust?"

"Serenity?" Her name, it was all he could say, and every last drop of hope he had in him was pinned to the name.

"Endymion. Let's go home."

The Prince stood up, walked to his Princess, and pulled her in tight. Gazing down into her crystalline eyes, he went in for a kiss.

It was deep. It was passionate and embracing. Serenity pushed against Endymions lips as if she could get more kiss by doing so, and Endymion pushed back. Tears welled up in the Moon Princesses eyes, and they rolled silently down her cheeks.

Endymion had one hand on the back of her head, and one in the small of her back. Drawing a breath and going back for more, Endymion pushed Serenitys head into the kiss, and clutched at the small of her back.

Serenity began to breathe harder, melting into the kiss. Her hands were twined with Endymions hair, but she moved one down the side of his face and left it there, feeling the warmth of his slightly prickly cheek. As she was stroking his face, she also felt a small, hot tear streak down and melt on her fingers.

The want began to grow in both of their bodies, and Endymion pushed Serenity back lightly, edging her slowly twords the bed. He moved the delicate wedding dress aside, and gently laid his Princess on her back. He straddled above her, and kissed her deeply. Serenity sighed in reply, and her body began warming and wettening in places she knew shouldn't be warmed or wettened.

"Endymion," Serenity said breathlessly "we needs must stop. It's getting to that point where I want more, and need so, so much less." her eyes were unwontedly pleading.

"Serenity, my dearest. I apologize. I just. . . ugh." He collapsed, realizing his loins had taken over once more.

"It's alright my darling."

"What time is it, anyways? I mean, isn't Cleomedes due. . . ever? Frankly, I'm surprised we made it to the bed without being interrupted, especially considering the door is still open."

"Oh well, it's about Ten in the evening. Cleomedes isn't due until Seven in the morning. We share each meal together, and particularly this forthcoming, being as it was going to be our. . .you know."

"Yes, I'm afraid I know. I'm glad, however, to say no longer will this morning be that of your wedding to Cleomedes. In any event we theoretically, have nine hours of freedom. . . where we could just _be_ together. . . uninterrupted? No marriages, no Kings, or Queens, mothers or fathers? Just you, and I?" Endymion salivated at the splendid prospect.

"Well, yes. We do."

"I want to hear everything that's gone on in your heart, in your head, and on your walls. When you're done with the explanation, I will kiss every last bit of my bastardry away. Then, when that's over, I'm whisking you straight back to Earth, where I will fulfill your wishes of courtship and trustworthiness."

"Endymion. I think, if I didn't before, I most certainly love you now."

(a/n) So yes, It's been a while, and I am sorry about that. But I really think I will be finishing this story within the week. Consider it an x-mas gift lol. Anymoo. PREVIEWS

SerexEndy all up in the hizzouse (house).

MOAR SERExENDY. Like, A TON.

Probably, just SerexEndy lol. Not because I want this to be boring, but they need to get more 'in love' than they are at this point. I mean sure, the next chapter only covers a few hours, but that's better than where I've taken this story thusfar, which you know, is over the course of a week or so. So, WAHOO, serexendy ftw!


	19. Nine Hours Until We Die

**Nine Hours Until we Die**

Endymion. Serenity. Lying on a bed. Falling on a bed. Being on a pillowy vessel of heaven. Living on a soft place of dreams. Confessing and conversing. Divulging and dissallusioned. Respecting and reversing all the terrible hurts lain in the last days.

"Serenity? Would you ever run away from me?" Endymion asked, all the vulernability in the world aching his words to their core.

"Endymion, why would you even ask such a thing? That's. . . that's an outrageous question, really."

"Darling, it isnt so outrageous, when it's happened." Endymion stated flatly, maybe a little offended.

"Well then, in that case, I suppose I could dain to answer this question." and at that, Serenity stuck her tongue out to show she was being funny and lighthearted. "I suppose, if you ever angered me enough, I probably wouldnt want to talk with you for a long while, a few hours or so. But I don't think there's ever an instance where I would _run_ away from you. I mean, unless you lied really big again, or something insane of that ilk."

"Oh, Serenity." Endymion could only sigh in ecstasy. Serenity was indeed, completely unlike Tranquility.

"Alright, how about this. Would you ever move the Imperial Capitol of Earth to a place where it rained nearly every day, year-round?" Serenity had enjoyed the rain so deeply, that once upon a time that seemed so long ago.

"Why in the World would I do that?! Do you know how much mayhem and energy, not to mention _resources_ that would cost? And don't get me **started** on the man hours. . ." Endymion was heading into another one of his aggravated tyrades he seemed to be rather prone to.

Serenity quickly cut him off with a peck on the lips, and began to explain. "I loved it, when it rained the once while I was staying at your palace. I've never experienced such wheather before. It only snows or shines on the Moon, as Mother likes it. Something about the monochromatic environment and all that suchnot. But, when I was standing there in the rain, I felt the strongest desire to sing my heart out at the relief I felt while being washed by the tears of the Earth. It was quite possibly the most exquisite thing I have ever experienced in the entirety of my life."

"You? You were the one. . . singing outside in the courtyard. Haha" Endymion couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidence of it all.

"Aye, I was. What of it, Terran Prince?"

"I fell in love with you in that moment, without even knowing it."

"Endymion. . . you fell in love with me? Do you really think you love me, though? I mean, I certainly feel strongly for you, but I feel like we're terming it love for lack of a better word."

"Maybe this is the case. Whatever the word for it is, I'm in it with you."

"I certainly, however, wouldn't mind about becoming in love with you. I don't think I'd mind it at all, really."

"Well, what do we plan to do, to accomplish this?"

"What do you mean?"

"We obviously can't fall in love if we have to be apart all of the time, as our courtship laws dictate."

"Endymion, you aren't suggesting we begin meeting secretly, are you? That's ludicrous! And it would anger my mother deeply, for even though she would like to see me wed sooner rather than later, she would like to see it done properly, and with my virginity intact." Serenity gave Endymion an incredulous look.

"Oh what? Like I'm the only one who's given into their loins, in this room. What a laugh!"

"Bah! I havent a half so much as you have my Prince! You're like to rule your entire planet on what your phallus wills!"

"Why is this _entire_ story centered around my LOINS?! Gosh, every time the narrator talks about me, my netherparts are involved, Tranquility was aleays onning about my phallus being the ruler of my life, Cleomedes, I believe, made a reference about it sometime back, even MARS brought it up, and now you too? HEAVENS? CAN'T A GUY GET A BREAK AROUND HERE?!"

"No, not when your netherparts bothered yor life up so bad as they did."

"UGH. Can I just go back home and say to hell with women?"

"No! You have to finish out the story with a happy ending, the least you could do is admit you messed up and then stop listening to your mini-endy."

"Okay, okay alredy. I bothered it up and my phallus is stupid. I wont listen to him anymore."

"Alright, now, back to the original buisiness, of you suggesting we meet in secret? Are you mad? How, exactly, do you propose to go about this?"

"I'll just come to the Moon every so often and meet you somewhere private. My father never really delves very deep into where I'm going or what I'm doing."

"We'll really have to discuss this some other time, because I just. . .ugh, Endymion."

"Ugh, what, Serenity? I want to see you all the time! And obviously, that just won't be happening. Especially with the damnable laws, and Moon-court propriety, and the recent kidnapping of a Moon Princess.

Above all other things, I dont want you to ever, _ever_ second-guess our marriage. I don't want you to look back on your life twenty years from now and think 'I could have had Cleomedes, or anyone else. I could be happy right now.' you know? I mean, until seven this morning, Cleomedes is still an available option, and even until we marry, I'm sure he'll still want you. He seems rather obsessive, really. . ." Endymion trailed off dumbly.

Serenity was awed. She had never, in all of her courtships, been extended any sort of _option_. She didn't even reallyknow how to respond to that. So she opted for attacking Endymion's face with a kiss.

"_I could get into this_" Endymion though to himself, smugly.

"Endymion. . . you're great." Serenity said after ending the kiss a little soon.

"Whaddya say that for?"

"I've never. . . _ever_ been given an option before. I mean, except for what I would like to eat, I never get to choose anything for myself, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. And for that, I am eternally greatful to you."

"So, I suppose, you would like to choose someone else?"

"No! Of course not! I stand firm on announcing our courtship, and growing in friendship, trust, and love with you. I _want_ to be with you, Endymion. You're everything I've ever dreamed of."

"Serenity. . .I vow to be everything you have ever, and will ever dream of. I have given to you, all that is in my heart in hopes that will take it and keep it in you forever. I have respected your virginity, and wishes to keep itm because your purity is so good and beautiful. You are the most loving person I have ever met in all of my days, and for that, I owe you a great deal. That last time we spent the night together, I asked you what you would do, if you were Moon Queen.

Your response brought tears to my eyes.

I want to learn these things from you. I want you to rule at my side as Earth Queen, along with being the Queen Moon.

I promise to be yoir dream, forever, if you will it."

"I do." Was all Serenity could say.

For a long while, they just lay together. Serenity was snuggled close, next to Endymion. He had removed his armour, and the underlying clothing, to reveal his muscled chest. Serenity loved being this close to him. She stroked his abdomen softly, and soon, Endymion was snoring heavily.

Serenity was very awake, at this point. Her mind was analyzing what had fallen betwixt them.

"_I can't believe it. What a vow. What a promise! I have always hoped such a thing would happen, like in the love stories I read in my childhood about the Princess meeting the Prince, and then getting kidnapped or transformed, and the Princes rescuing her and riding off into the sunset only to live happily ever after. This is much like that. . . save for the part where we still have to defeat my captor, and 'ride' off into the sunset._

_ And what about this whole 'secret meeting' business? I havent and idea what I want to do about it. It's terribly romantic, if albeit a little cliche`. I would love to be able to see Endymion often, but he makes a valid point: after we return home, life will be much different than it was before. My kidnapping changes everything. Mother will be disappointed that Endymion let it happen in the first place. She might even forbid my being courted by him at all, due to his poor skill at defending me._

_ That would be unbearable, to be forbade to see Endymion. I've been courted by nearly every other available suitor in the solar system, so I would have to remain alone until someone new came from somewhere, or until Cleomedes figured out another way to capture me, I suppose. Thankfully, he has bothered his chances of properly courting me, having been my captor, and all._

_ Which makes me wonder, what fell out between Endymion and Tranquility?_

_ This night is just too much to take in. I feel so backwards. I want to say I love Endymion, cause he's done so many wonderous things for me, let alone coming to rescue me at all, but in turn, I want to say that I'm letting my emotions (and maybe my loins, even) rule my heart and thoughts. I feel like my rationality has been tossed out the window multiple times in the course of this evening._

_ UGH._" Serenity couldn't take it anymore. She sat up a little, trying not to disturb a sleeping Earth Prince, and began looking at the dress at the foot of the bed.

It had been pushed aside in their hormonal frenzy. It was truly, a beautiful gown.

"_I can't believe I was really going to do it. Endymion would have had to __kill__ Cleomedes to unbind our marriage, which is treasonous and punishable by death itself. What a freaking-well pickle that would have been._

_ I nearly lost it, all-right. God. But it hurt. I would have killed myself, but at least Cleomedes was a good companion. He sought to make my life bearable, though for his benefit. But he tried at all, and to me, that counts for a little bit._" The Princess went on thinking thusly, entering into another reverie.

Presently, Endymion awoke, wondering where his Princess' hand was. He looked up to find her staring at the gown, once more.

"Serenity," he said softly "I'm sorry. I can't stress that enough."

"Endymion, I know. I'm just sorry I nearly did this thing. It's terrible, and would have been awful, had I any second thoughts down the line. I'm certain I would have, too, you know."

"Serenity. . ."

"Endymion."

"I'm glad you would have."

"Have what?"

"Second thoughts. About Cleomedes. I want to be the one. Serenity, I will be the one. I'm here for you, so please, don't run away. Can you promise me you'll always stay, and I'll fight gor you, forever. I will never, ever, let you go. Ever again."

"Endymion. . ."

"Look, in truth, your face and smile bring tears to my eyes. I want to protect you, I want to prove to you that I am good, at night, you're the one I want to sleep next to. In the morning, it's your face I'd kill to see. Your presence soothes my anger. Your goodness guides my heart. I want to be with you, always. If you'll let me, I will. I will be there for you whenever you need me. I will make you the happiest woman in the universe, Serenity."

"Oh, Endymion. I want you to be by my side, always."

Endymion held Serenity tight. He felt so full of joy and happiness, and what felt like love. He truly meant these things, that he was saying. It felt good, too, to truly mean them. He hadn't wanted to make the vow to Tranquility, looming over him like a threat. But Serenity was so vulnerable, so special. . .

"How do I tell you you're special, in your language? I want to be able to say it always in a way you'll never misunderstand."

"Anata wa boku no taisetsuna takara mono. 'You are my special treasure'."

"Then that is how I will say it, everytime from now until we die. So that way, you'll always know."

"Endymion. . . you really are great."

"Serenity, it's only for you that I feel compelled to _be _great. I have never treated another woman in my life with this much care, and such a lack of coital pressure.

You really bring out the best I can be."

"Then I suppose I have to stay with you, don't I?" Serenity put her tongue out again.

Eventually, the two snuggled in together. The duvet atop them warm and comforting, it was a perfect end, to a perfect evening.

* * *

**a/n:** So then. SerexEndy in excess, as promised. At least this time I didn't have them acting like horny teenagers. I dunno, as prior stated, I'm pretty awful at the lovey crap.

Anyways, next chapter previews

Cleomedes discovers Endymion in Serenity's bed, unawares (i.e. he wakes them up)

Sword clash ftw!

Possibly the end. . . I dunno yet lol


End file.
